Love Bash (Smash Bros Oneshots)(Requests Closed)
by FurryGirlSylvy
Summary: 3, 2, 1, Go! C'mon in super smash bros lovers! I have super smash bros oneshots just for you to enjoy! X readers included (I just made a new awesome cover!)
1. Ferris Wheel (Villager X F Reader)

**Author's Note**

Current Request Status: **Closed On Fanfiction** \- I am no longer taking requests on both Wattpad and Fanfiction. I switched it to just only Wattpad since they're much easier to manage there. Also, I want to reduce the number of requests I do. The Wattpad version of this book has the same title and book cover, and so you can't miss it.

You may also enjoy this sample! (Villager X F Reader). I wrote this sample when I had my first one-shot book on Wattpad.

* * *

It was the smashers lucky day. Master Hand had thought it would be time that the smashers have some fun time to themselves, giving them a break from their rigorous fighting. He decided to buy them tickets to a fair on a dock. The brawlers brought their money as well just for anything extra. Luckily, _'s parents were able to spoil their daughter and gave her sixty-dollars for any food or other items. As soon as she was ready, _ hugged and kissed her parents goodbye. They wished her fair well and told her not to recklessly use her powers if she got into any danger, but they knew the smasher would keep a good eye on her as they had trust in them. With that, _ ran out the door and headed out to the fair when the night was young.

And, oh my, the fair looked beautiful. The fair was in full action under the night sky. People's laughter ringed through the fair as they played numerous games, even though most of them are rigged. All lights on the attraction were an array of bright and flashy colors, scaring away the darkness. But the one thing that really, **really** stood out was the humongous ferris wheel. It had lights attached to it on every inch of it. And it's one monstrous ferris wheel, tall as any skyscraper _ had ever seen!

_ ran all the way to the ferris wheel, ignoring all the other options that were available. It was her dream to ride something like this. _I can't wait until I get on there! Mom said this wheel had one of the best sights!_ she thought to herself as she was waiting in the line with them to get on the ferris wheel.

Finally, the ferris wheel had stopped rotating. The guy controlling the ferris wheel let the passengers off, cart by cart.

_ grinned like no tomorrow as the line started moving. Regular townspeople and smashers began filling up the carts, two by two.

But then _ stopped once she realized she had forgotten something. Master Hand said that all smashers must have a partner to ride the ferris wheel since every cart only had a maximum of two people. She started desperately searching for a partner as everyone went on the ferris wheel with their chosen partners.

"Anymore? It's about to start!" The guy controlling the ferris wheel shouted.

_ panicked and looked around for someone, but no one was in view. _C'mon! It'll be an hour until the ferris wheel will stop and that's when we'll leave! Oh please! Anyone! Even if, even if...,_ _ felt something tug at her shirt and she looked down to see Villager with that eternal smile on his face. She sighed. _Even if it's Villager. Oh God!_

Villager was one creepy smasher. He was always doing something in the Smash Mansion, yet no one knew exactly what he does. He such a mysterious little guy. On _'s first day, the tween was caught looking at him and he looked back into her eyes with his soulless, unblinking ones. She had hurriedly turned away and ran off from him. Ever since then, she swore that every day, she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. She just got the shudders every time she saw him...

But beggars can't be choosers, especially if the circus comes by once a year in Smashville.

"Sure...I'll go with you," _ mumbled in defeat.

With that, Villager grabbed your hand and dragged you to the guy. He was surprisingly strong for a little person. (Well, he does work all day at his town, so he's bound to get some muscles while working.)

"Hm, you guys going on the ride?" He said.

Villager nodded.

"Well, hop on in!" He pressed one of the control. The ferris wheel rotated until an empty cart came to the bottom.

_ climbed into the cart and sat in her seat.

Before Villager got in, wrote a note for the guy controlling the ferris wheel. The guy chuckled and shook his head at whatever Villager had offered. The tween watched as Villager dropped a huge dusty bag infront of him and his expression turned into pure excitement and joy."Sure! I'll do it!" He dove his hands in the bag and a jingling sound could be heard. "I'm rich! Woohoo!"

"What was that?" She asked Villager he closed the door behind him.

She was only met with an awkward silence.

What made it more awkward was the fact that he sat on the opposite side of the cart, facing her. He kept on smiling that usual smile of his.

"So, how's life?" she flashed him a crooked, shy grin.

No reply. Just only staring and silence.

Finally, the ferris wheel started moving. _Well, I'm just gonna look at the sites_ , _ turned away from the smasher to looked at the view. The ocean glimmered as the circus lights bounced off the surface. The full moon was in the sky amongst the millions of stars above. She watched as dolphins jumped out of the water and performed tricks not too far away.

"Look! Isn't that awesome?" _ pointed down to the scenery.

He just continued to stare at her.

"Umm. Okay, I guess not." She just continued looking at the dolphins and the ocean, the people playing the games, and many other things. She took a huge whiff of the air and smelled the salty sea and the popcorn that was being popped down below. She grinned to herself. _How nice..._

But then her smile faded. She knew Villager was still staring at her. She could feel the weight of his eyes digging into her very soul. The silence was painfully unbearable! She wished she could just rip that creepy and mischievous smile off of his face! _ couldn't take it anymore!

She turned to him and shouted. "What? What do you want from me?!"

All of a sudden ferris wheel speeded up. It spun at such a high speed that she couldn't believe it! She was flung to Villager's seat and pressed against him. She could feel the warmth of the smasher and grew a light pink. She tried to get off of him, but the force of the wheel wouldn't let her.

Soon, it came to an abrupt stop. _ flew backward and slammed back onto her seat."What in the world?!" She caught her breath back and looked down and yelped.

They were at the highest point of the ferris wheel.

She turned to look at Villager, but he was right by her. He must have flown towards her seat as well. He turned to look at her straight in the face. His smile grew wider and he rummaged through his pocket.

 _Oh God! He's gonna murder me!_ _ panicked, but what else can she do? There's no one to save her and the ferris wheel looked like it was not moving anytime but soon. She huddled into a ball and shut her eyes, preparing for anything that might harm her.

But then she smelled a wonderful fragrance. She uncurled herself and opened her eyes. She couldn't help but hold her breath.

Right infront of her was a bouquet of irises. _Well...That was unexpected, _ thought._ She imagined it was going to be something more dangerous than that, but her assumptions were wrong. Maybe he wasn't so much of a bad guy after all.

Villager shook the flowers lightly, the flowers dancing in his hands as he lifted towards her. She didn't know why he was shaking them, but then she realized.

"Oh! You want me to take them?" _ pointed to herself.

Villager simply nodded.

She took it from his hand and sniffed them. "They're lovely, thank you." She smiled at him, but it was a very sweet one.

_ could see his cheeks turn bright red.

"You like me?"

He shook his head eagerly.

 _Wow! Someone actually does like me._ _ tried her best to get a boyfriend, girlfriend, or whatever smasher that was available, but no one accepted. She was just so lonely...Of course, she accepted his feelings! Well, not because she was desperate, but because Villager was such an interesting fellow. Something he could add to her life that she's been missing all along.

"Then...I like you too." _ She grinned, her dimples became visible along with a radiant blush.

Villager's smile grew even wider, but it was more of a sheepish one. He grabbed both _'s hands. One in each of his hands. He then pulled her towards him and greedily met his lips to hers. The tween eyes widened, but then quickly shut them closed as her heart began fluttering. She nervously kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest. But this was so much for _ to take, and so she broke away. She placed her fingers against her lips, trying to process what had happened.

_ could see Villager wasn't an expert in love. Kissing someone on the first day they become your girlfriend was too much of a big step, but he was sure good at kissing and being a creep."Let's try to take things slowly, OK?"

Villager nodded once more.

The ferris wheel finally moved and everyone got off the ferris wheel.

_ thought that the controller guy will get fired and probably be sued for stopping the ferris wheel like that, but since he had a bag full of golden bells, it didn't matter to him.

What did matter was that _ wasn't lonely anymore!

And she and Villager had a lovely relationship with each other.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. The Biggest Catch (Villager X F Reader)

**Requested by Thatgirlgammer on Wattpad**

 _The first request was another Villager X Reader, how convenient! XD But this one focuses on fishing. I'll also make some edits if the requesters desire to have any._

* * *

The morning had come, the sun high up in the air, beaming down its rays. The rays of light were so bright that they even somehow went past _'s sleeping mask. She woke up when the light penetrated her eyes. She grumbled distastefully and tossed herself to the other side, facing away from the sunlight.

But once she turned the other side of the bed was way too cold, and so shifted her form along elsewhere. Yet, she didn't like the position she was in, and so she changed it, but it felt rather uncomfortable. Before you know it, _ was shifting and morphing in all sorts of ways that even the Transformers couldn't even beat. Finally, she gave up.

It was no use trying to go to bed at that point. And so she threw her covers off of her and stretched."Stupid sunlight..." She mumbled as she looked out the window. She was nearly blinded at first, but her eyes adjusted to the brightness. The first thing _ desired to see in the morning was the stream infront of her.

It was usually calm and nimble, but today the water was gushing out and roaring with life. It had rained last night, and so all of the rain headed down into the stream, giving it more volume. _ beamed when she knew that fish will following the stream's current. "Perfect," she whispered to herself.

She wanted to get there as soon as possible and so she sped past her usual weekend morning routine, and her mother took a notice.

"Woah, sweety, why in such a rush?" _'s mother said as she watched her child chug down her glass of milk and eat her eggs in massive gulps.

"Fishing!" _ said as she dumped her plate in the garbage and wiped the food off of her face.

"Well, don't worry, the stream isn't going nowhere."

"But the fish are going somewhere!"

Her mother couldn't help but chuckle. "Your fishing equipment is in the shack. And don't be out there too long, I don't want you to get sunburned or get lost."

"Okay!" _ shouted as she was already out the door and headed to the shack. She got all of the stuff that she needed and ran to the stream.

Although she paused once she spotted a male, about her age, already fishing before she got there. He was on the other side of the bank. He had a cheerful smile on his face as he concentrated on the water, waiting for any signs of tugging on his fisher line. She knew exactly who he was: Villager.

_'s cheeks grew red. Not with love, but with dissatisfaction. Who does he think he is fishing on my part of the stream? she thought as she walked over to her side of the bank. Although, she couldn't really be harsh about it. She was competitive, but not downright mean. "Hey, Villager. I was hoping if you could move someplace else? It isn't good for people to fish at the same spot." She knew how innocent Villager could be, and so maybe he would understand, right? Right?

He looked up at her noticing her words and her presence. He only stood there, his smiling turning into a devious smirk.

"Oh? So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Well, it's on like Donkey Kong!" _ admitted that was a little cheesy, but if he wanted to "play", she wasn't afraid to tango. She got out her fishing pole and place her bait along the end of the hook. She flung her line into the water and waited.

Villager cocked a brow, interested in what her plan was. Of course, he couldn't really speak, and so he silently played along.

_ stared deep into his eyes, trying to mimic him. They both locked sight onto each other, completely focused on one another. Their mouths were shut tight, allowing only the thrashing water to be heard.

Suddenly, something tugged at both of their lines. They immediately started reeling in their catch, both trying to as fast as they could. At first, it was quite easy, like as if the fish wasn't resisting. Then they got to a point where both of their lines tightened, and they couldn't reel anymore.

_ tugged at her line with her fishing pole. She knew her line was pretty strong, and so she knew it wouldn't break no matter how much force was applied. She tugged and tugged and tugged, hoping to pull the fish towards her.

Villager felt the tug and was being pulled closer and to the water. At some point, he would fall into the water, and that's what he most feared. With one fatal heave of his fishing pole, he was able to pull _ into the water.

She screamed as had let go of her fishing pole and dived head first into the stream. Her limbs flailed about in the water, thrashing as much as she could as the water threatened to enter her lungs.

Villager's eyes widened, knowing how dire the situation is. He followed _ along with the bank and pulled out his net from his pocket. He placed the net over her and yanked her out of the stream. He then placed her along the ground.

_ coughed over and over again, her whole body drenched in water, inside and out. Villager got her a towel from his pocket and placed it on her shoulders. She immediately started wiping off any water that was on her.

She sniffled. "Thanks so much, for everything back there." Her voice was reduced to a shriveled whisper. She kept shivering as the cold breeze hit her dampened skin. "I...I have to repay you somehow?"

Villager shook his head.

_ looked down into the water. She watched as both of their fisher poles went down the stream. Their hooks were intertwined with each other, and so there was no fish after all. Just their lines got stuck together. "Now we got no poles..."

She then looked up at Villager. "Is there somehow I can repay all of this? I mean, we lost our poles since there is no point in chasing them." She hugged her knees, knowing the many consequences that will come: a disappointed face of her mother for not taking responsibility for the equipment, a cold from being so wet, shrunken clothing, and losing the respect of Villager. Well, the last one was skeptical.

Villager pulled out two fishing poles from his pocket and handed one over to _.

She looked up and gasped, little sparkles gleaming in her eyes. "It looks just like mine!" She got up and picked it up. She gazed at it like some magic wand. "Wow...It's fresh and clean like right out the box."

He even gave her a dry, clean replica of her clothes.

She smirked at Villager. "Is there anything you can't pull out your pocket?"

Villager returned the smirk and shook his head.

"Well, I want to thank you again. Really, I feel like I don't deserve any of th-" _ stopped once he handed her a note.

The note read: No worries, that's what friends are for, right?

"You...You consider me as your friend?"

He simply nodded.

"Then I'll be the best of friend you'll ever have! I'll bet we'll do tons of fi-" _ cheered, but then she coughed. "Hehe, I can't go fishing if I'm still wet." She rubbed the back of her neck, a little embarrassed. "But I'll be right back!"

_ ran home and changed her clothing. Luckily, her mother wasn't there to see her all drenched in water. Although, her mother did ponder where all these mysterious water droplets on the floor came from.

_ came back to Villager and they fished all day. But they didn't just fish all day, they fished all weekend long. Not just weekend long, but every weekend. They took any chance of them spending time with each other fishing. They talked all about the adventures they had. They caught numerous amounts of fish, all varieties of shapes, and sizes. But no matter how big the fish was, Villager's biggest catch was _ as he grew fonder of her every day. If that day never happened, their friendship wouldn't have blossomed into something more. It wasn't just fishing anymore, now it was going on dates. And his next biggest catch was a wedding ring.

 **~ The end ~**


	3. Target Practice (Samus X M Reader)

"Are you sure about this Samus?" _ said as he leaned against the tree. He had an apple on his head, ripe and red as a sunset.

"Of course I'm sure, " Samus said as she readied up her blaster. She made sure it was fully charged.

"What's in it for me? I don't want it to be my head being disintegrated!"

"A special little gift." A smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

"Hope this gift is better than a lifetime." Sweat dripped down _'s forehead, his nervousness making his whole body shake uncontrollably.

"Trust me, I know you like the back of my hand." She aimed her gun at him, the barrel of the blaster directly facing his forehead. "Now, stay still."

_ closed his eyes. He dug his fingers into the tree bark and hoped for the best.

With one pull of the trigger, Samus's blaster fired.

_ closed his eyes even tighter as his heart raced in his chest. But he didn't really feel any pain. He opened one of his eyes and looked down around. Only a split apple and chunks of wood laid on the ground. The tree trunk suffered a hole through it.

"Hm...I got the apple, but not at the angle I wanted it..." Samus muttered.

"Who cares about the apple?! I lived!" _ boasted and jumped into the air knowing that his life was spared!

"At least I gave you a haircut." She chuckled as she put her blaster away.

"What?..." He placed his hand over his hair and felt a searing heat on it, immediately removing his hands. "Youch!" He hissed. His hair was shortened and now only reduced to small, uneven spikes.

She walked over to him, laughing as he glared at her. "It suits you."

"No, it really doesn't." He frowned. "You better have the best gift ever to repay me!"

"Oh, I have." She leaned in and pulled him close.

_'s cheeks flushed at how close she was to him. "What are you-"

As soon as his lips made an "o" shape, she placed her lips onto his for a quick peck.

His mind was so boggled that he couldn't speak. He only placed his fingers against his lip, only to feel the lip gloss that came from Samus. "My first kiss, my first kiss, my first kiss..." He rambled on and on before falling to the ground and passing out. His heart couldn't take all of the love pouring onto it.

Samus couldn't help but heave a dry chuckle. "I knew you would like it. You did have a crush on me for a long while. I could tell whenever you're around me, you were like any other boy I've seen." She picked him up and carried him off to the smash mansion.

"I wonder if he'll think it's all a dream once he wakes up..."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Just a little drabble I thought up of!_ ^-^


	4. The Date (Pit X Palutena X Dark Pit)

**~ Author's Note ~**

A little fanfic I made on DeviantArt. I thought to share with you guys! ^-^ Sorry if I haven't been uploading on this story for a bit. I've been all over the place with my activity, especially when I've been hanging out with friends this summer.

* * *

It was that gorgeous time of day: the evening. The perfect time for the sky to show off its array of colors. Pink, purple, blue and a subtle appearance of stars created the perfect natural canvas for the young goddess to enjoy as she watered the plants in her dorm's living room.

Palutena delightfully grinned to her flowers and herbs, gently giving them each their own proportion of water in their pots. "My, my, they're getting prettier by the minute." Yet, the goddess jumped back once a set of teeth tried to prick her. She giggled as she looked at the piranha plant Peach had given her. "Almost got me! But don't worry, I didn't forget about you, my special dear!"

With gloves on each hand, she got out a slab of meat from a plastic bag and tossed it into the air. The piranha plant caught it in its mouth and swallowed it, not even bothering to chew. It smiled, satisfied with its meal. She patted it on its head and hummed a delightful tune.

But all of this feeding gave her a reminder. She then decided to go to her kitchen. "I'm so worried about my lovely plants that I've forgotten to feed myself. It's getting late already." She took off her gloves and threw them in the garbage. Yet, before she could get her hands on any ingredients and spices, she heard a knock on her door.

"Now who could that be?" She pondered as she went over to the door and opened it. No one was there. She poked her head out of the door frame to look down the hallway from both sides. Still, no was present. "Odd." She stepped forward but was spooked by a crackling noise. She looked down to see a note.

She picked up the paper and read it word for word, her eyes trailing back and forth in deep concentration. She quickly gasped and dropped the note. "I got to tell the others! I'm going to need their help!"

* * *

In Peach's room, two princesses went to work on Palutena to give her a fresh look she never had before! She didn't want to her destination in any old uniform she wore. She thought perhaps a new appearance would spice things up for her special occasion. In Peach's bathroom, there was nothing but pink splattered all over the wall, makeup items, and hair products all over the desk, along with the lingering scent of sweet perfume. There was pop music playing in the background as they had light chatter.

"I hope this will be a good date for you! Oh, I can't wait!" Peach chimed as she braided Palutena's hair.

"Goodness, I'm hoping too," Palutena said as she nervously sat in a chair, her leg twitching up and down to relieve some of that anxiety.

"Now, did you find out who gave you that love letter?" Daisy was applying mascara to the goddess's cheeks, carefully and precisely adding a dab here and there.

"No, still haven't figured out. I've been trying to figure out clues ever since it was sent to me yesterday." Palutena took out the note from her pocket. "All I know is this handwriting. It looks familiar to me."

"Perhaps the destination could be a clue," Peach said. "Maybe you know someone that favors Chinese restaurant."

But Palutena responded to that theory. "I really doubt I know anyone that likes to go to Chinese restaurants. Most of the boys didn't even dare to touch the sushi when Master Hand bought us some as a surprise!"

The three girls giggled as their faced pinkened.

Daisy could barely keep a straight face as she adjusted the goddess's fake eyelashes. "Ha, ha! Oh, poor Master Hand! He had to waste all of that money."

"At least I had taken some and they were amazing despite. They were amazed at how I was just eating them like everyday food, haha!" Palutena resisted the urge to shed a tear to not ruin her makeup. "Besides that, I couldn't figure out who it is."

"Can you tell us who was when you come back?" Peach asked. She was so invested in the conversation that she had forgotten about her hair. Luckily, she finished her hair and added the final touches.

Palutena smiled at her friend. "I promise I will."

"Done," Daisy said as applied the lip gloss.

Both princesses backed away from her and gazed at their completed work.

"Oh my God, you're looking too precious!" Peach said.

"Really?" Palutena got up from her seat.

"Yeah, really." Daisy pulled out a full body mirror from the closet and placed it in front of her.

Palutena walked up to the mirror and glanced at herself, just staring in disbelief. "Goodness, two you weren't kidding. You gave me the best makeover I've ever witnessed in my life!" The goddess twirled around, the end of her black dress following suit. There were golden highlights along the rim and top like her regular uniform. She had black high heels that hugged her feet snuggly. The dark red lipstick really made her lips pop out, along with the added blush to make her appear more lively. She also had black eye-shadow, and don't forget her signature tiara on top of her head. Her hair was bunched up in one giant braid and had all sorts of flowers in it.

She squealed like a little girl as she continued to twirl around in it. "I'm gonna knock the socks off whoever wanted this date with me! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart. I work at a beauty salon and so that's what I do every day, along with Daisy." Peach smiled.

Palutena looked at the gold watch on her arm. "And in good timing too. I have enough time to spare to get there. Goodbye!"

"Well, good luck, my dear." Princess Toadstool hugged her with much care.

"Don't worry, I will." Palutena hugged both of the girls.

"Bye, my dear!" Daisy advised and returned the hug. "Make sure you bring your that trusty blue staff of yours. You don't know who it could be. Might be Bowser scheming a plot!"

"I hid it in my purse. I can magically wield it out if I need to get down and dirty," Palutena said. "Bye!" She waved at them before going out the door.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe they chose this place," Palutena said as she walked inside the building. She thought it would be some average Chinese place, but no, it went above her expectations.

The layout was pretty nice, there were bamboo plants, red and green coloring, along with some dragon statues. In the middle of the restaurant was a stone fountain with little colorful fish. There were people sitting at their table with lively smiles and the indistinguishable chatter was never-ending. She hummed in delight at the phenomenal smells.

"Someone must really like me to give me this special treat." She went up to the front and told them that she had a reserved table number thirteen for two, as read on the note. A waiter guided her to her table with a menu.

When she sat at the table, she noticed the other end had an opened menu. They're here already, she thought. She looked at all angles, but not a single recognizable male figure was present.I'm crossing my fingers it could be someone manable/l. As she was constantly curious about who her date was, she picked up the menu and looked for the best option. For now, she had to wait and see.

In the restaurant, there was a small family bathroom where a very nervous Pit was staring at himself in the mirror. He did everything in the book he could possibly do to prep himself: he adjusted his hair with a comb to make sure every curl was at the perfect angle, he took a mint to freshen up his breath, he wore the cleanest and whitest tuxedo no man has seen before, and much more as the list goes painfully on and on.

The last step he needed was the emotional stage, and man, was he full of it.

"D-don't worry, Pit. It'll be just a walk in the park. Palutena and you have known each other for years and I'm her most loyal and trusted servant she has! There's no way she will deny me!" His wings drooped and looked down. "She most definitely will." There was that chance, but was it really that great? "But I have to give it a chance."

The newfound confidence, he puffed out his chest and walked out of the bathroom. Yet, that confidence was shattered to pieces as he saw the most horrid thing to happen.

Dark Pit. Right there. Sitting at his seat like he claimed it for his own. He had a snarky grin on his face with his glossy white tuxedo as he chatted with Palutena, which the goddess seemed pleased when she giggled and covered her mouth.

"Dark? Why in the world are you here?" Pit rushed over to them.

"I should be the asking that question to you, actually," Dark Pit said.

Looking at the well-dressed angels before her, she questioned what was truly going on. "Is there supposed to be like both of you-"

"No, not at all! I planned this date and everything, but Pittoo had to sneak in and ruin everything." Pit declared.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone! I didn't so-called 'sneak' in. I got a table for myself. I saw Palutena sitting all by her lonesome, and so I decided to pull a chair over and chat. It was a convenience that she was here when I came."

Nearly half the guests stopped and watched their entertaining bickery. You don't get to see two angels arguing too often.

Palutena saw the many heads turning their way. "Hey guys, please calm down. Let's just deal with that fact that we're all eating here together."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." Pit ran out the door.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "God, can he act kind of childish. At least we can enjoy this time all to ourselves, right?" He reached for her hand, but the opportunity was dashed.

"I'm gonna check if he's ok." She got up and decided to follow Pit.

The dark angel heaved a sigh and played with his glass. "So call for a romantic date."

As soon as the goddess stepped out the door, she saw the young angel sitting on the sidewalk to the parking lot with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Pit, it was very nice of you to set this up for me. Please don't be upset."

"That's the problem, it was set for you and me and only for you and me. It was supposed to a special moment between us." He sniffled and used his handkerchief to wipe the tears from his face. He couldn't make eye contact with her, he was too embarrassed at how red his eyes were. "Face it, I thought you were having a better time with Dark Pit than me. I so afraid to talk to you the way he does. I-I really like you, Lady Palutena, but I just..." He couldn't put together his words anymore.

"Oh, Pit. It's not like that." Her voice became silky soft. She scooted over to him. "I know I do enjoy conversing with Dark Pit, although he isn't my type. Bad boys and good girls don't mix, that's a big 'no-no'."

She got out a chuckle out from him, but he still had a frown that wouldn't come off of his face. "Do you, uh, do you, er, do you-"

"I'm willing to give it a try. You're just my type. Although, I never been in a relationship before. You've been warned!" She giggled.

"Oh great! Me too!" Pit cheered, getting back to his old self again. "Y'know, I couldn't wish for a better person to be with."

"Then that makes the both of us." She then got reminded of the time when the sun was starting to set. "Let's resume our date, shall we? We haven't ordered anything and I bet our waiter is absolutely dazed."

"O-oh my goodness! I forgot all about that!" He stood up and dash into the restaurant. "That poor waiter! Must have been really worried where we had gone and…" The rest of his speech was just anxious ramblings as he ran back to his table.

Lady Palutena followed but at a much calmer pace. "Always so energetic." She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

For the rest of the night, they enjoyed their dinner despite Dark Pit sitting along with them. After the night had grown far too old, they decided to say their farewells. Pit and Palutena held hands as they walked underneath the stars instead of using their wings and magic to get back home.

They wanted that day to last forever, but for Dark Pit, he was happy it was all over. He was the only one who left unsatisfied. Why, once they told them about their new love, he was truly heartbroken and overcome with anger as to why Lady Palutena didn't choose him. Surely he was much more mature and more of a man than Pit was! But, the goddess's heart worked in mysterious ways, in his mind.

As he sat upon the roof of the mansion, the only thing he could do was ponder what he could have done during that night to make Palutena his.


	5. Impressing Her (Dr Mario X F WFT)

Requested by **DameFlemmarde**

 **Author's Note:** I had so many ideas for this fanfic, and so I put them all in one humorous piece! But don't be afraid to ask for me to change it.

* * *

On a normal day, Dr. Mario was dealing with his patients, mostly the smashers. He assisted them with any problem, especially things like viral infections. But the most common ailments were the most avoidable ones.

"Aye doc, can you fix my teeth up for me?" Bowser asked in his office.

"Why sure! What's troubling you old fri-"

Bowser opened up his mouth and showed his plaque covered and cavity filled teeth, his blackened gums, whatever horrors that were in this fire-breathing turtle's colossus mouth. The doctor swore he saw a giant bug emerge from the murky depths of his throat.

Just the sight alone made Dr. Mario nauseous. "M-mamma mia."

"Yeah, it's really bad. But can you help me with this problem? It's been killing me! I've been aching all over the place."

Dr. Mario sighed in defeat. "Yes." He led Bowser to his dentist office and endured the hellish nightmare that was cleaning his mouth.

* * *

You thought that was crazy? Oh no, Mario has dealt with a lot worse! He had to deal with horrible gashes, toys being wedged up the young smashers' noses, and being bombarded with questions by Peach in how to lose weight even though she was literally a pencil, and having to deal with broken bones due to horribly stupid stunts done by the teen smashers, most notably Dark Pit. All of this could easily be avoidable, but not many of the smashers really pay attention to their health and well-being like some westerners.

Dr. Mario was the only person that could restore healthy order along the smasher in the mansion and that was his life ever since Melee. But things started to change when Master Hand introduced new Nintendo contestants to Smash 4, and one of them had similarities to him.

* * *

During his leisure, Dr. Mario would go to a cafe in Smashville to enjoy some warm tea and freshly baked cake to nibble on. He entered the store and sat at a table all by his lonesome. He typed away on his phone to talk with other fellow doctors on the internet or read a book, just to enjoy some peace and quiet from the others.

Yet, of course, he can't always escape their clutches. Next to his table was Ness and he was eating a whole chocolate cake all by himself. It was only one layer, but it didn't change the fact on how sugary inducing it could be, especially that it's chocolate and had all sorts of colorful frosting and sprinkles on it. Crumbles clustered on the table after each bite, there was frosting all over his cheeks.

The scene just ruined his mood. _Some kids don't know what table manners are_ , Dr. Mario thought. He got up and was about to say something to Ness when suddenly he heard a voice that was music to his ears.

"D-don't eat all of it now, Ness! Just because I brought it for you, doesn't mean you have to eat it whole!" He watched as a lady came from the restroom came from the bathroom and rushed over to Ness. Her glossily grey ponytail flopped from side to side with each stride she made. Her colorless eyes expressed much urgency with her sickening snowy, bright white body.

"Don't worry, I was going to save you a piece." Ness smiled grinned.

"Thanks for the offer Ness, but you can have it all. Yet, I didn't want you to eat it in a rush."

"B-but I thought we were going to leave this place? You can't take your food to go here, right?"

"No, no, sweety. You can take it to go. And besides, we have all the time in the world. It's only the evening. The only concern I have is that you're eating the cake so quickly. It could really pose some health problems, like your poor stomach and all of those carbs in your body at once."

Now she was speaking Dr. Mario's language.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." The young boy looked down at his plate in shame. "Now I didn't get to savor my cake..."

"It's fine, sweety. I can always buy you another one once we revisit here. I don't enough cash to spare for another one-"

All of the sudden, Dr. Mario's spoke without a second thought. "I can buy you another one."

The lady turned around and look down at the Italian dressed in doctor attire. "Oh! Doctor Mario! That's really kind of you, but you don't have to do that. I don't want it to be a waste of your money."

He was caught off guard that she knew him, but he shouldn't be surprised since smashers have grown quite a name. Except, he had always been cast into the shadows. "No, no. I get paid well, and so buying a simple cake is no big deal." He got out his wallet.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Mario."

"Woohoo! More cake!" Ness cheered.

"Na-uh-uh, you will have to eat it later. I don't want you getting sick," she said sternly.

"Never knew you could be such a mom, Wii Fit Trainer." Ness joked, which got out a chuckle from her.

The smartsy plumber dropped his wallet. "You're Wii Fit Trainer?! From _the_ Wii Fit? How did you get recruited into smash?"

"I know right?! It's crazy to imagine, _me_ , in all of it. But Master Hand wanted to add something refreshing and new into smash, and so asked me and my brother if we wanted to join? It was an offer of a lifetime, and so we both had to take it!"

"Wow. I came from Dr. Mario, and I thought I would never see the spotlight especially with my twin having numerous sequels to his titles. I guess I'm not the only oddball out then." He picked up his wallet and took out a twenty. He paid for a cake for her and handed it to her.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one. And thank you again." She smiled before giving the cake to Ness. "Can you store it in your backpack?"

"Of course I can!" He took the cake, opened the backpack, and the delicious treat magically warped inside it. "Now we can go do some yoga?"

"Why, of course! I have never seen a kid so excited to do yoga before."

"I wanna see if I can touch my face with my own feet!" The child said boastfully.

"Doctor Mario, do you mind joining us?" Wii Fit asked.

"Sure, it's been a while since I've really done yoga." He did have time to spare, and so why not spend it with his newfound friend?

* * *

In the gym down below, three of the smashers had prepped their mats. There was calming music being played by a radio and a couple of scented candles to give off a heavenly scent.

"To start off the experience, I will add sound to our experience." Wii Fit sat down on her mat and then ringed a chime. "Close your eyes. Feel each and individual vibration from the sound waves."

Both of the male smashers sat on their mats and closed their eyes to hear the ringing. Doctor Mario smiled, already feeling the most relaxed in years. But his eyes shot open when he heard Ness's loud chattering.

"Oh! Oh! Now can we do that yoga move where we touch our head with our feet," Ness said.

"Woah, woah there." She giggled. "Let's not rush. Dr. Mario just joined us. Surely, he needs to warm up."

"N-no, I can do it," Dr. Mario said.

"Wait, you can? Wow, that'll be exciting to see!" Wii Fit exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go, Doctor Mario!" Ness propped himself to watch him.

 _Maybe I can impress her. Show her that I'm not just a doctor_ , he thought. Doctor Mario smirked to himself. "I am indeed quite flexible. This will be a piece of cake." He laid upside down onto his belly. He lifted up his feet into the air and arched them backward, yet they didn't get too far. He tried to go further but only caused uncomfortable straining.

Wii Fit trainer could see his face reddening all over his face and his eyes were ready to pop out of his sockets. "O-oh my goodness! Are you sure you can do this by yourself?"

"Why of course!" He lied. His body was begging him to stop and now he was asking himself why he chose the stupidest life choices. He would certainly brake like a toothpick if he were to go further beyond, but he was too lovestruck to think it through.

He grabbed both of his feet and then placed them on his feet. "Y-you see!" He accomplished it, but he was having the worst back pain in his life.

But that wasn't the scariest part, oh no!

All of the sudden, Doctor Mario felt his body going forwards. His face smashed against the floor, smooshing his nose. But he didn't stop there, he just kept on moving forward until he became a human wheel. He watched as his world kept rotating and rotating. He couldn't stop himself, his body was stiff and so he couldn't untangle himself. "H-help!" He screamed.

Ness only fell back onto his mat and burst into laughter.

"Doctor Mario!" Wii Fit ran after him, but my goodness, he was going quite fast. So fast that he went under her legs, out the door, and out into the hallway in a matter of seconds. But she wasn't willing to give up that easy. She went out of the training room and chased after the doctor. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

The poor entangled smasher kept going and going as other smashers watched by in shock. Finally, he crashed himself into the wall, stopping his momentum and forcefully unraveled himself. But goodness, it was the worst pain he had ever felt. He sat up and rubbed his aching back. "Mama mia."

Wii Fit caught up to him. "Doctor Mario, are you ok?"

"If you find being a human donut enjoyable."

"You must be in horrible pain then." She grabbed his gloved hand and lifted him up to his feet, which made him blush. "C'mon, I know a way to heal you."

* * *

The two went outside of the mansion of the backyard. The sun was beating down on them and the heat from it was bearable. Doctor Mario was sitting on the ground while Wii Fit was facing the sun.

"How is sitting out here going to help me again?" He said as he fanned himself.

"I know a trick I can show you. Just watch." She spread out her arms and raised them out into the arm. She began storing the sun's energy to her chest, a shining sphere growing in front of her. She faced towards the doctor and shot the sphere at him. "Salute the sun!"

 _What is she doing? Attacking me?_ , Doctor Mario thought frantically. It was coming for him at such ferocious speeds that he could only close his eyes and face it head on. Yet, he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw that nothing was changed except he doesn't feel any of his sores anymore. "What was that?"

"It's my special move! I can channel the sun's energy while I praise its healthy goodness! Then I can aim that energy to my enemies to make them taste their own medicine. But outside of the smash arena, I can use it to heal allies. Awesome isn't it?"

"B-but how? You're just a-"

"A fitness expert, I know. But Master Hand gave me that ability. He works wonders!"

Doctor Mario shouldn't really think all too hard about it anyway. Yes, her power was quite strange in her field, but there are other stranger abilities out there. He throws pills the size of footballs for christ sakes, and so he what was he complaining about.

"Well, indeed he does." Doctor Mario got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I do feel better, and so props to you."

"Glad to hear. But I have one question for you."

"And what is that?"

"I knew you were struggling with yoga earlier, but why didn't you stop? You caused yourself more harm than good. None of this didn't have to happen."

"Well, I just wanted to do it."

"Just for the sake of doing it?"

"No, no..." He sighed. "I just wanted to impress you."

"Impress me?" Wii Fit was quite surprised to hear. "I thought you liked impressing Princess Peach."

"Well, no. She and I don't really have that much chemistry and all she gives me is cake. Besides, I'm fine with my clone saving her from the numerous castle's she's been in! You know how hectic my life would be if I was to be a doctor of the smash mansion and save Princess Peach on numerous quests?"

Wii Fit chuckled. "My, that would be hectic!"

"Well, it still is hectic since I have to deal with all the nonsense in my doctor's office. You should see how careless some of the others are with their body! It's ridiculous how many doctor's appointments I get these days."

"I can help with that! Why I can advocate them. I can start up yoga and exercise classes in the gym and teach them how to have a healthy lifestyle. I am a fitness trainer. I'll make sure not to be too pushy about it or they'll start calling me mom!" She couldn't help but snicker.

"That'll be great! That put less stress on me. I can't thank you enough."

"If you're still stressed, you and I can have our own personal yoga class if you need more relaxation." Then a sly smirk appeared on her face. "I can also give you more than just cake."

"I can't thank you enough-, w-what?" His cheeks grew a pink. Did he hear that correctly?

Wii Fit only smiled at his reaction. "No problem, it's my specialty!"


	6. Not So Manly Now, Huh?(PitXLucinaXDP)

**Author's Note**

Yeah, I know it's been a while. I've been dealing with school, but now I got things back on track. I also made this fanfic for the same requester on DeviantArt. I messed up his requests, and so instead of Palutena, it's Lucina getting humorous chemistry with the angel duo.

 **Warning!**

This story features profanity and use of alcohol. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Deep within there was a legendary underground place that no one has ever seen before! Well, unfortunately, it's just an overexaggerated man cave where the males could hang out. But it was their safe haven for them to spend their time in with, of course, a childish rule of "no girls". The man cave consisted of a bar with its own bartender, an arcade section, a workout station, and don't forget, your signature tv and couch. But my goodness, it was the largest flat tv in the mansion along with the soothest couch.

Although, most of the time, they're not entirely focused on the TV. Why, today, most of the "big boys" were there, including Snake and Ike. They were sitting in a spinning chair by the wooden table as they sipped whiskey and had light chat. Dark Pit was playing at the arcade, his eyes glued on the screen. While the older angel, Pit, sat along the bar, trying to beg for alcohol.

"C'mon, can I at least get wine? I had wine before," Pit said to the bartender.

"Sorry. I don't give wine to minors," the bartender said as he cleaned a giant mug with a towel.

"Minor? I'm not that young."

"Dude, you look like you haven't even hit puberty."

"I'm not that youn-"

"We can make an exception on him. We can't really calculate his age. Besides, he's a whole new species altogether, so who the hell knows what his true age is," Snake said.

"Well, true." The bartender focused on putting that concept together, but his mind would turn to mush and thought no further.

"Give him a glass, on me," Snake said.

"Alright then." The bartender filled up a glass of wine and slide it over to the young angel.

"R-really? Thanks, Mr. Snake!" Pit took no time chugging it down like some madman.

"No problem." He smiled lightly. "Every man needs his liquor."

"Oh, so I'm a man now?" Pit quirked a brow and smiled goofily.

"I guess-"

"In order to be a man, you need to show that you truly are one." A gruff voice emerged from the shadows. Meta Knight sat at his own table in the darkest part of the room, just to express how dark and edgy he was. He shined his blade with a wettened cloth.

"But how do I do that?" Pit asked.

"Pfft, it's simple really." Dark Pit budged into the conversation. He was attracted to all this "man" talk. "You got to kiss a girl."

"Hm, interesting choice..." Meta Knight hummed as his eyes turned glossy pink.

"Everybody knows that if you kissed a girl, that shows that you're not some loser."

"Getting a girl to kiss you isn't that hard," Snake muttered and then he sipped his whiskey.

"Oh yeah? Then how about kissing Lucina."

The poor older man cracked his glass cup once he heard that name. "L-Lucina?"

"That's right! The toughest and meanest girl of them all!" Dark Pit said.

"Are you crazy? You're going to be ripped to shreds if you try to kiss her!" Pit exclaimed, his feet were shaking so much that his sandals threaten to fall off.

"Oh yeah? Why I'm tough and mature, just her fitting." Dark Pit ran over to the janitor's closet and whipped out a mop. He jumped up onto the bar's counter. "It'll be so easy! All I need to do is get her into the mood and bam! Before you know it we're making out like no tomorrow!" He bent the mop over and caressed its dirty top like it was luscious hair. "I'll be a true man."

Pit toes curled, just cringing at the thought of it. Dark Pit. Him. Kissing Lucina. What an atrocious idea! The brown haired angel had feelings for, true ones. He never saw a woman like her. And for Dark Pit to just romance her for one measly kiss was absurd! Treating like her like an object for him to use for one purpose and throw it away. "I-I will kiss her before you do!" He wanted to say mightily but only resulted in an awkward voice crack in mid-sentence.

"Haha! You? You? Out of all the people she could choose from, she would kiss you?" Dark Pit joked. "She would rather kiss Wario!"

"That isn't true!" The other angel barked back.

"How about this," Snake smirked, an obvious plan forming in his head. "I dare you two to kiss Lucina within three days. Who doesn't kiss her gets to dress up as cupid for a week. If you both kiss her, you both pass."

"Challenge accepted!" Pit said.

"As do I. And I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? I will have an even better one and I'll do it faster!" The brown haired angel drank up his wine in one humongous gulp and then ran up the stairs.

"Well, I'll be _fasterer_!" Dark Pit followed right before, leaving the other two men to watch as their scandals scrapped against the stairs and disappearing altogether.

Meta Knight turned to Snake. "Do you think that was a good idea? Why those young minds are so impressionable."

"Let them grow some balls for once." The combatant rolled his eyes halfway.

"You're a terrible influence, through and through. You taint the innocence from the childr-"

"I think that whole chivalry stuff is getting to your head."

Meta Knight sighed of disappointment. "Whatever." He picked up his sword and went on his merry way upstairs.

* * *

"So, Pit. Why did you bring me out here in the middle of the forest? Especially when it's dreadfully scorching out here." Lucina said as she and Pit trudged along a pathway in the middle of the forest behind the smash mansion. She wielded her Falchion sword, slicing and dicing any vegetation that got in her way with ease.

The sword nearly cut off a feather from Pit's wings, making him all the nervous to be around her. He stood a healthy distance behind her. "It's a very special surprise. You'll love it and get water!"

"I hope I do. It isn't one of your silly pranks is it?" She stopped and glared.

"N-no! I respect you too much." Pit sheepishly smiled.

The warrior judged his face, trying to find any clue to him hiding any false intentions, but he was clear. "Well, are we close then?"

"Y-yeah." The angel squinted his eyes and saw something reflecting light out in the distance. "Actually, we're here." He ran towards the gleaming light and found a small area of land that was free from grass, but a few flowers dotted it.

It was just mostly just plain dirt, but smack dab in the middle of the mass of land was a stone water fountain. My goodness, was is a miraculous water fountain. The fountain was carved into a tree with many birds sitting on its branches. Clear water from a nearby spring spewed from the tips of the tree and its hollow, the water cascading down the stone in streams until it was captured in the circling pool underneath it. Despite being a gorgeous sight, years of neglect was evident by the moss and vines clinging on it in all direction, but that only gave more to its charm.

"Oh my Gods." Her jaw was gape as she slowly inched towards the structure like it was a mystical being. She gently caressed the smoothly carved marble. "I've always wanted to see this fountain. I've been searching all around this forest just to get to see it. I've heard legends."

"I knew you spend most of your time out here just to search for it. Everyone thought you would never find it and thought you were delusional, but I knew it was out there. I flew up above in the sky and I spotted it from a mile away! Good thing I'm an angel, huh?"

"Pit, I'm lost for words." Lucina chuckled. "It's so beautiful..."

"I knew you would love it!" The angel soared over to a daisy, plucked it from the ground, and then handed it to her. "A-And this is another gift as well!"

She delicately held the rose and toyed with its smooth petals. "I can't believe you did this all for me." She brushed away her hair, exposing her blush on her cheeks. "But why?"

"Y'know, I just thought it would be nice to, y'know, ugh." He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes wandered from side to side.

"Y'know?" Lucina encouraged, smiling at how cute while he was nervous.

"I really li-"

A loud rawr interrupted their moment. Lucina immediately had her sword in hand, in her battle stance, and faced the direction of the potential opponent. Luckily, it was just Charizard and she sighed with relief. "Goodness, you scared me."

Charizard landed right next to them.

"What's wrong, Charizard?" Pit asked.

The pokémon turned around to expose its back, where a note was attached to its body. It pointed to the paper with its claws.

"Weird." Lucina took off the note and read it. "My Gods! There are Ness and Lucas are being held hostage in their treehouse."

"That's horrible! We have to save them!" Pit said.

But the warrior intervene. "It says that I have to do this alone, sorry Pit."

The angel's wings drooped. "Aw, really?"

"Yes, really." She then turned to the pokemon. "Charizard, do you mind giving me a lift there?" Lucina said.

It nodded and laid down on the ground and Lucina eagerly hopped on it. The mighty dragon pokemon spread its wings and descendent into the sky.

"Hope they'll be ok..." Pit muttered as he watched them soar away to the treehouse.

* * *

A few minutes later, the warrior and the pokemon made it to their destination. The dragon landed a few yards away to not blow their cover.

Lucina jumped off and petted its head, which in respond Charizard purred lovingly. "Thanks again. If I scream, don't be afraid to jump in there and lend a hand."

Once more, the Charizard nodded and watched as she approached the treehouse.

Whoever these people are, they're about to wish they're never been born, she thought as she climbed up the ladder. She knew that could be risky. Her approach could notify the kidnappers where she was, but her determination overcame her desire for caution. She got onto the balcony and looked through the windows of the treehouse and saw lit candles, but they weren't bright enough to light up the treehouse. There was an abnormal amount.

 _Must be some ritual they're performing to sacrifice them_ , Lucina thought. She took no time to kick the door opening, the door slamming against the wall. "Surrender me the boys and nobody has to be hu-"

Plenty of lights went on, blinding the warrior and causing her to grunt and shield her eyes.

Then a sly voice was heard. "Hello, Lucina."

After her eyes adjusted to the light, she spotted Dark Pit laying on a red, fluffy carpet with a bottle of wine at his side. There was a record player sounding out some smooth and steady jazz. There were streamers in the shape of hearts hung along the walls, and the smell of oranges from the scented candles was too much for Lucina's nostrils to handle.

It was a ritual alright, but not the type of ritual she expected. "What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. This?"

"Oh, just a little gift I wift up for you. I had told Lucas and Ness to set up this place for them. Don't worry, I'll repay them like the gentlemen I am." Pit poured her a glass of wine. "Care for a drink, m'lady?" The dark angel was at the cheesiest a boy can ever get.

"I don't care for your stupid drink, I came here to save Ness and Lucas for kidnappers, but apparently that isn't the case here. I rode my ass here and had my sword ready for action only to be lead into some silly date!" You could see that Lucina was boiling red all over. "Matter of fact, this is very cringe-worthy."

"Hey, hey, hey, chill princess. I was just want to have some fun and get to know you better, but I see you're more of a bitch more than anything." Dark Pit scoffed. "Nice dudes can't catch a break."

"Number one, you were never really nice to me before you arranged this thing. Second of all, you literally tricked me into being, so you expect me to be nice back? Third, you're not even my type." She was ready to dig her fists into that punchable face of his until some newcomers dropped in.

Meta Knight glided through the door and landed. He looked around his surroundings and placed his cape around his body like a bat. "I came here to help any child in need, but I seem to be really wrong. Really wrong. I can't believe what I'm actually seeing."

"Meta Knight?! Who told you to come here?" Dark Pit said.

"I did!" Pit swooped in. "I decided to get some backup and help save the day-, woah, what is all of this?! Dark Pit, do you think this was the way to go?"

"It was going great until you guys got here, but I bet you didn't succeed with your little plan!" Dark Pit barked.

Didn't succeed? This was the way to go? All of this was too much, and it seems more than one person was involved in this. "Ok, ok, what is going on here? I demand an explanation! Now!" Lucina slammed her boot against the wood, causing the floor underneath to shake violently. At this point, Lucina could cause this old treehouse to crumble.

Meta Knight stepped forward. "Miss Lucina, Snake has conducted a bet for these two where whoever kisses you will prove to be a man, but if they fail, the consequence is to wear a diaper."

The warrior glared at both of the angels. "So all of this was just for two to lock lips with me?! How ungrateful! Especially for you, Pit." Pit could see her eyes were beginning to water. "I thought...I thought you were being nice to me just because you actually liked me, but instead, you just played with my feelings to get a kiss to show off how 'manly' you are." Lucina pushed through both Meta Knight and Pit and got out the treehouse. She started running across the open field towards the forest they were previously.

"B-But Lucina, please, it isn't true!" Pit soared after her.

Dark Pit just looked out the window and watched. "So, does that mean I loss?"

Meta Knight only facepalmed in response.

* * *

Tears streamed down Lucina's cheeks as she ran through the forest as fast as her legs she could muster. She clawed her way through any vegetation or rocks that were in her way, but her main obstacle was Pit, who was on hot pursuit. He was shouting apologies up above, but the warrior ignored and kept on running. Yet, eventually her stamina was ebbing away and the heat pressured her to stop.

She sat down underneath a tree that offered shade and was catching her breath. She couldn't tell it was either perspiration or tears that coated her face.

This gave Pit the chance of landing beside her. "Lucina, please listen to me."

"Why should I? You're just going to feed me lies." It was evident that she was still filled with rage and didn't even meet eye contact.

"If I really didn't have feelings for you, I wouldn't have wanted to talk to you to make things right." Pit sighed and his wings drooped heavily. "Look, I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I never wanted to participate in the bet in the first place. But just hearing Dark Pit say that he was gonna kiss you all over no matter what it took really sickened me. I had real feelings for you. Real feelings. But Dark Pit didn't at all and I didn't want him to end up using you. And so I decided I was going to confess to you before he got the chance." He rubbed the back fo his neck. "But he led you into that 'date' before I could I finish my confession."

"Can you please forgive me?" He got onto his hands and knees. "Oh, please, please, I'll do anything for you to forgive me!"

Lucina lovingly smiled and got up on her feet. "Oh, Pit, that was the best apology I could ever ask for." She cupped her hand against his cheek. "I know what you can do to help me forgive you."

He reddened as her face was inching closer and closer to his. "And what is that?" His knees were going weak at how lovestruck he was. Of course, he knew what she was hinting at. He closed his eyes and waited.

Yet, she slid past his face and had her lips close to his ear. "To lose this bet. Have fun, diaper boy." The warrior whispered with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

During a nice day at the beach, Lucina wore sunglasses as she suntanned on a wooden chair. She watched as the angels pitifully watched the water, knowing that they can't jump into the refreshing cold water with the other smashers because they couldn't get there. Some strangers walked by and shot the two weird looks, which only made them sunk deep into regret. The constant taunting by the others was enjoyable either, even by Jigglypuff.

Lucina chuckled as she watched how Pit was making a sand dome just to hide himself in like a little turtle, but the Duckhunt duo kept digging and tearing it up. Dark Pit wasn't in no good shape either. Lucina could see that dark angel just sitting on the sand, a babyish glare on his red face, as he mumbled about how much he hated the world. "Serves him right." She giggled and then relaxed on her chair.

Snake casually came by to see her. "What a sight isn't it? I haven't seen Dark Pit this angry when he was beaten by Zelda for her reflecting his arrow back at him! Man, he sure looks like a toddler, am I right?"

"Actually, I almost forgot about you." She pulled out a diaper for him to wear. "Don't you ever have a bet about me, ok?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but the soldier hung his head in defeat and took the diaper and put it on over his tight leather outfit.

"Not so manly now, huh?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This isn't a diaper fetish! I swear! Don't sue me! ;-;

It was a reference to "Regular Show" where in the episode "Do or Diaper" this character named Mordecai had a bet with his friends and if he lost this bet, he had to wear a diaper for a day. I won't go into full detail so I don't spoil it for ya, but who seriously doesn't know Regular Show by now? It was like one of the most popular shows on Cartoon Network. Anyways, I wanted to use that concept for humor purposes.


	7. Something In Common (Lucina X M Reader)

**Requested by daleketchup on Wattpad**

* * *

In the middle of the forest not too far away from the mansion, there lay a warrior sleeping amongst the tree stumps. He had his head an back against the mossy bark. Yet, he didn't rest alone.

He had his trusty sidekick right in front of him, his dragon. The dragon was quite lengthy and had a slim, noodle-like body. It was curled up in a loop, resting its head on its tail. It's white scales reflected the sun's ray, causing them to gleam like a rainbow. It had a dark green fur aligning its head all the way down to the edge of its tail.

All was well and nothing didn't disturb their peace until suddenly, an envelope was summoned out of thin air. It swayed back and forth as it slowly descended like a leaf. It soon found itself plummeting into the warrior's mouth as he snored.

He started choking on the paper, woke up, and spat it out. "Ah! Someone was strangling me-" He spotted the now wet envelope on the ground. "Oh, so that's what it was." He picked it up and wiped the dirt off of it. It was beige with a red wax seal of the super smash bros symbol. "It has my name on it..." He opened it and read it. "T-this is a dream come true!"

"C'mon, (dragon's name)!" He nudged the dragon on the side.

The creature yawned and stretched. It looked up at its owner with droopy eyes.

"We got accepted! Let's go, let's go! We have to meet Master Hand!"

The dragon's eyes shot wide open and it spread its wings. It fired into the air and speed off.

"(Dragon's name), no! Come back!" _ chased after it. "Don't get too excited now!"

* * *

Netherless, there was action going on in the smash mansion as well. There was always chaos running amock in the building, especially when more and more smashers filled the hallways for Smash Ultimate.

King K. Krool stole a barrel of bananas from Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong and was now being chased by them. Doctor Mario was still dealing with patients twenty-four seven of the day. Warrior was being flirtatious with Peach as ever, but all he earned was a nice slap to the face. The female and male pokemon trainer were having a battle in the gym down below while the Wii fit trainers were on the sidelines doing their daily exercises. Link, Toon Link, Breath of the Wild Link, and Young Link were all arguing who was the true Link.

I could go on and on about their activities, but there was so much liveliness inside the mansion, it was hard to name them all. Yet, there were quiet places away from said chaos.

On the side of her dorm, a balcony was a suitable area for a peaceful time for oneself. Lucina sat on a chair as she read a book. Only the view of the woods accompanied her as she read. But as she scanned the words on the pages, a shadow flashed over her paper and it was gone as soon as it appeared. "What?..."

She gazed upwards and spotted a dragon darting through the sky. "A feral beast." She spatted. The smasher grabbed her sword from its sheath. "I won't let any dragon harm any precious soul!" She jumped off the balcony and onto the tree branch, and then to the ground. She kept her eyes on the dragon as it stopped its flight and landed on the ground.

She hid behind a bush and examined it. The dragon was panting and relaxed its whole body, tired from all the wing flapping. 'My time to shine,' she said. She charged after it and lunged her sword.

Before the tip could pierce any flesh, a rapier blocked her.

A young man had intervened in her attack. "Pretty rude to try and kill someone's pet, isn't it?"

She stepped back and still held caution. "Ugh! You own this beast?"

He gasped with emotion and hugged his dragon. "It has feelings too, ya know." He petted the dragon behind the ear. "And it has a name. (Dragon's name)."

"A pet dragon? A pet dragon?!" Lucina roared. "Those things aren't redeemable."

"Whatever you say, Princess Lucina."

"Wait! How did y-"

"Everyone in this area knows about you. I know most of the smashers here. I am going to be a new recruit here, and so I better get enough knowledge of my opponents as I can." He smirked.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I can take Corrin since they have humanity, but now Ridley, and now you! Three dragons?! I'm going to talk to Master Hand about this!" She darted towards the mansion's entrance.

"I have to talk to him as well." His smirk widened.

"Oh no, you don't!" She barked.

"Yes. I. Will."

"Try me."

* * *

"I can't believe you would use a trick on me like that," Lucina mumbled in distaste as she had her arms crossed as she sat in front of Master Hand's desk. She was covered in dirt and had a few bruises along her face.

Right beside her was the same young warrior. "All I did was trip you. You were asking for it when you ran straight for me." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever, you were lucky Master Hand came and save you. I could of-"

"Silence!" Master Hand's voice boomed throughout his office. "Lucina, I know you have strong feelings against dragons and dragon users and such, but attacking this new challenger and not letting him inside the building is uncalled for."

She sighed and hanged her head in defeat. She knew she couldn't debate his matters and just agreed. "Yes, Master Hand..."

"And you will show him around the mansion to make up for that mistake."

Her head shot up. 'Why? Why me?' she rambled on in her mind. "Yes, Master Hand," she said like some drone.

Lucina turned to _ and saw him smiling at her. She instantly grimaced and regretted the day she lived.

* * *

Master Hand gave _ his keys to his dorm and his dorm number. Lucina guided him to him to said dorm and the warrior placed his stuff away. He also let his dragon rest inside as Lucina gave him a tour. The two walked for what seems like hours. The mansion was so tiresomely large that it would take an eternity to cover. It even took longer with _ questions every second and them being stopped by curious smasher coming to check out the newbie. It was complete torcher for Lucina.

Luckily for her, they made it to the cafeteria, where some of the smashers were having a joyful time munching on their meals.

"This room here is the cafeteria," she said like some stale drone. Her voice was ready to cop out at any minute for doing this for so long, "where Wario and Kirby are the head chefs of it. It's open first thing in the morning and then closes at three. You're on your own for dinner."

She glanced behind the counter to see Wario and Kirby at work with spices in hand and tending to bubble pots on the stove. She chuckled at how Kirby was taste testing the watermelon but ended up eating the whole thing in one gulp.

The cafeteria didn't just offer food from the kitchen, but also vending machines on the side. There were regular seats and tables. Some tiny, and some large for every smasher's height. There were even tables and chairs floating in the air by magic for smashers with the power of flight, and balconies for smashers that were stealthy enough to get to and eat alone in peace.

_ was just marveled by it all. "Wow, so many places to eat at. I wonder where I will si-" he turned to see Lucina speeding off without him. "H-hey!"

She didn't give him much time to catch up with her. She smirked to herself at how he struggled to keep up. She was pretty agile at that, and that armor of his was weighing down in the long run. "C'mon, we need to make it to the last destination." She came to the end of the hallway to a wooden double door.

"I-I'm trying!" He jogged over to and then she pushed both doors.

_ gasped at the sight he witnessed. The roof was so far away, he bet not even Meta Knight's abilities from Brawl wouldn't allow anyone to get that far up to touch it. There were shelves, upon shelves, upon shelves of books. Some very old, caking with specks of dust, while some new, having that glorious fresh book smell and clean pages. The shelves were so tall that there were ladders for people to climb to get to the very top.

"This is the library, where we store all of our knowledge of every single Nintendo game. But there are also non-game related novels and anything you des-"

"Woohoo!" _ charged in and grabbed the first one off the shelves. "Oh my God, this book is (second favorite book). I loved this ever since I was a kid! I wonder what else they have in store here!"

"Wait...You actually love the reading books?" Lucina said.

"Yeah, I eat and breathe books. They're the only things that sustain me!" The male warrior got onto a latter and climbed up and picked the first Nintendo book with the title "World Records". He immediately let his eyes quickly skim over the words. "Never knew Samus was the first female video game character. Interesting."

"That's so me." She giggled, but then she stopped herself. 'Did I just giggle?', she couldn't believe it. She glad _ didn't notice, but she still blushed nonetheless.

He put the book away carefully and went down the latter. "You're into books too?"

"Well, I, ugh...Ever since I was a child, that was really my best source of entertainment. There really wasn't much to do unless you wanted to see a magic show or play."

"It sucks that you were born in a place with zero electronics to help with boredom, but, y'know, writing and reading are still my main hobbies even if this age is plagued with electronics." He winked at her.

"I don't really bother with electronics either despite my knowledge of them." For the first time, Lucina actually smiled legitimately with the warrior.

"I feel like the value of books is better, y'know."

"So true!" She giggled once more. She realized what she had done and turned away to hide her reddened cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I don't get usually get geeked up like this."

"It's ok. There's nothing wrong with getting excited about books." He chuckled.

"I know, I know. It's just that the others would always make fun of me for it. For being a 'nerd', and so I usually hide it and just read in my room." Lucina isn't that sensitive. Sure, she could take an insult or more, but having it constantly does start to sting. Even she has insecurities despite being a strong princess.

"Why should their words matter to you? If you love what you love, then you shouldn't stop loving it because someone makes fun of you for it. Back when I was young, I was picked on for my hobbies, but I didn't give two flying fucks."

"Well, true..." Lucina thought about it more. Back when she was in Fire Emblem Awakening, she didn't care about who got into her way of saving the future of her kingdom and people that was close. If she didn't care about that, then she shouldn't care even less what others think about her book obsession.

"You know what? I don't care if they call me a nerd anymore." She smiled with confidence. She reached into her pocket and put on her glasses.

"That's the spirit girl!" _ cheered.

With this new found pride, she jumped onto a table and pointed her sword into the air. "I will strive to be-"

"Shhh! Please be quiet," Anabelle, the librarian, said from behind her counter.

"S-sorry." They both said in unison and both blushed at their embarrassment.

* * *

The two chattered about books and read until their eyes began saggy from them going back and forth. The starry night sky was present, and so bedtime was close anyway. They called it a night after their final book and headed to their dorms.

Lucina led him once again to his dorm. "I hope you have a good night. I had a nice time." She grinned sluggishly. The whole day had drained her, but she was still satisfied with how it went.

"I hope you have a good night too. Maybe sometime we can do it again?" _ suggested as he opened his door.

"I would love too." She nodded.

He only replied with a light smile and began to close his door, but before it snapped on the doorframe, Lucina stooked her foot between the door.

"I-I would also say I'm sorry for what I've done," she said.

"It's fine, it's all in the past. Goodnight."

She removed her foot. "Goodnight." The female warrior finally went to her dorm and jumped onto her bed. Her eyes closed and she thought of the new fun things she could do with her newfound friend before drifting off. She forgot to take off her glasses, but her sleep was more comfortable ever before.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Remember guys, don't feel ashamed if you love to read and write fanfiction, or have other qualities that you're concerned about. Just be you and enjoy it!


	8. The Future (Female Robin X Shulk)

Requested by **OakleafHeron**

* * *

On one starry night, the smashers were assembling their blankets and food on top of a hill not too far away from the mansion. There was a meteor shower coming for them in just thirty minutes. A small portion just sat on top of the grass.

Robin was late for the frenzy for she was awakened by all the commotions for the preparations. She wanted to sneak in a few extra z's, but the others kept knocking on her door, and so she had no choice but to come.

When she got up there, the first thing in mind was who to sit with. Most of the fire emblem characters she grew to bond with were sitting on the ground. She couldn't afford to get her cloak dirty, and she's always sat with them and barely interacted with the other smashers.

She turned side to side to spot Shulk sitting by his lonesome on a blanket. He was another sword user and she didn't know much about him, so why not. It would be interesting to learn about him.

She went over to him and waved. "Hey Shulk, mind if I sit by you?"

"No problem." He smiled and scooted over to give her some room. "I thought you'd come earlier than this."

She eased herself onto the blanket. "No, I was going to sleep, but everyone kept bugging me to do so. The funny thing is is that it was some sort of a last second event. Nobody knew there was a meteor shower until this evening, I heard."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about what?" Robin questioned. How could be responsible for this?

"Well, during a late lunch, I had some a vision of the meteor shower. As soon as I saw I told everyone and they got into a frenzy of preparing for it."

"R-really? You have the power to read the future?" She didn't know he had possessed such a power. Long ago in the Fire Emblem Awakening realm, she thought she was the only one that she could see the future destruction of Ylisse and change it.

"Yes, I can. I thought you knew this already."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked at the blanket. "N-no, no I didn't." She should have known by know. He was part of the roster ever since twenty-sixteen, almost four years ago! 'I really need to work on my social skills,' she thought, making her skin even redder. "I-I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." He smiled reassuringly, which eased her. "To be honest, not that many people noticed my existence until Smash, and so I get it."

"Oh...Then how far can you see into the future?" She asked, getting back on topic.

"I don't know my powers measures. Sometimes I see events happening in years and some in just a handful of seconds. No biggy."

"Fascinating..." Robin slithered out a book from the deep depths of her robe pockets and used a feather to write down her observations.

Shulk couldn't hold back a smile. It was cute at how curious she was. Nobody really took that much of an interest to him besides Snake, and so he didn't mind this "interview". He watched as her ink coated feather stroke the page, the old-fashioned writing tool dancing back and forth as she worked furiously.

After she was done writing the last sentence, she looked at him and fired another question. "Can you control what you see in the future?"

"Well, sometimes. Mostly for combat purposes, but they usually come at random and there is no way of stopping them." Shulk shifted uncomfortably on the blanket. There are times where he wished he didn't have this power. He could see horrible futures that he can do nothing about, only adding to his pessimistic world. He could see good fortune up ahead, but that only loses the surprise value. Yet, at least he could see wonders and share them with others.

"Can you see my..." She was hesitant to ask, mainly because she didn't want to be seen as selfish. Her heart increases in pace and she looked down at the pages, hoping it will just be pushed to the side eventually and pretend it didn't happen.

Yet, he answered it anyway. "I don't see any visions of your future...Although, I'll try, just for this time." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Robin scooted closer and patiently waited for his answer.

A few minutes had passed, but all he saw was the darkness of his eyelids. "Sorry, I got nothing, Rob."

Her hopes were dashed and she looked at the pages again in disappointment. "It's ok." She cleaned her feather and put it back into her pocket along with her book. "Let's just enjoy the shower."

Tedious amounts of minutes of silence passed by and there were no signs. Some smashers began displaying their impatience and perhaps wondered if Shulk's vision was true. Some even started leaving.

Yet after their long wait, white streaks appeared in the darkened sky. The meteorites finally came and they came by the thousands. For every one meteorite, a thirty replaced it.

A few typical "oh" and "ah" came from the crowd. Some of the flying smashers even went high up in the air to try and chase them. They pretended to catch them as they whizzed by.

Shulk and Robin took in the peaceful moment and watched without any words.

Suddenly, Shulk gasped once he was entranced in a whole new world. He no longer saw the meteorites, the dark sky, the cliff, and the others except for Robin. But this wasn't the Robin he recognized. She wore a lovely dress white dress and she smiled at him. All he was able to see was her. Everything else was all blurred.

"Shulk." She whispered as she placed her palm on his cheek. He shivered at her touch, yet it was oddly comforting, like as if this happened before. Then she called his name again, but with a fuller voice. Then again, and again, until she yelling at him and shaking him by the shoulder.

He blinked and came crashing back down into reality. "W-what?"

Robin was still shaking him. The real her. "Shulk! Shulk! Snap out of it!"

"I-I'm ok, ok!" He told her and pried her hands off of him.

"Was it a vision? If so was it about me?"

"Both yes." He groaned as he rubbed his temple. The vision must have been so intense that his head was pounding.

"What was it about?"

"I...I don't know," he said.

Again, she was disappointed. Her eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side. "Don't know?"

The stunning white dress. Her cupping his cheeks and being so sweet. What did it all mean? Then it hit him. "How and why?" He mumbled. He couldn't help but blush mildly after the realization.

"Shulk," She whispered. Her concern now overshadowed her disappointment. What could he have a witness that made him question it? "Was it that horrible?"

"No, it wasn't horrible." He reassured her.

She eased herself, but she still wanted to know more. "So what was it?"

He smirked and decided to toy with her. "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"J-just a small snippet?"

"No, no, no! You have to wait." His smirked expanded and it only made her sour.

"I'm serious, Shulk," Robin said in a harsh tone, although she couldn't be taken seriously with pink cheeks. She secretly enjoyed his charm.

"Well, if you want to me to tell you about it, you have to hang out with me more."

She crossed her arms. "Deal."

"I promise, I won't disappoint you this time. Besides, we get to learn more about each other."

"Well...I don't really 'hang out' in general." Robin thought about it more. She didn't interact that much with the others except for Chrom, Marth, and Lucina. 'Perhaps things can take an interesting turn', she thought. "I hope we have good meetings." She stretched out her arm and waited for a handshake.

"Will do, Robin. Will do." Shulk shook her hand.

With the rest of the night, they continued to enjoy the meteor shower and wondered what the future holds.


	9. Garden Wonders (Olimar X Reader)

Requested by **696969withknuckles** on Wattpad

* * *

The sun was being quite expressive today. It laid on the blue sky as clear as day and brighter than any star in the Milky Way, although its rays were gentle on the life below. The heat was bearable and a breeze occasionally accompanied it.

For , it was the perfect time to do what they did best: gardening. They wore thick clothing and gloves and had all of their materials they needed. They opened the door to the house and took a deep breath of all the flowers that thrived in their soil. The flowers gently swayed to the breeze as each species was assorted in rows. All flushed and full of color.

_ couldn't think of where to start. So much to choose from, yet with so little time since they had to work in the Smash Cafe in Smashville. They decided it was simple to just trim some of the roses and lilies in the front. Those plants seem to be growing at an outrageous rate to the point they might compete with each other for sunlight, causing disproportions in size. That has no business in _'s garden.

So they got out special scissors and knelled carefully next to the batch of lilies and roses carefully enough to not do any harm to not cause any unneeded damage.

Her first target was a lily that was the largest of them all and began trimming away petals, tiny branches, and buds. She did it to every lily that needed a trim. After she reached the last one, she noticed right next to it was a lily that never even bloomed.

"This one should have bloomed already," _ said. All the lilies were planted at the same time, and so she didn't know why wasn't fully grown. "Could be a late bloomer." Perhaps a possible explanation, but not for sure.

They closely examined it. It doesn't look harmed or scribbled, and so bugs weren't the problem slowing down its process. Nether-less, it was a special lily. It looked so fresher and livelier than the rest of the lilies. "It definitely is a beauty." _ couldn't help but stroke its underdeveloped petals.

As soon as they touched it, a small shriek came from underground, muffled by the soil. _ pulled away as they watched the plant sink into the ground, leaving a pit behind. But once they look down the pit, nothing was down there. "The hell was that?"

It could of have been some sort of animals like a mole or ground squirrel, but no ground animal was that strong enough to pull down a whole plant underground in just the matter o seconds. What kind of creature could have done this? Was there creatures native to Smashville that _ had no knowledge of? All these questions swirled in their head to make sense of what happened.

Suddenly, more and more plants started disappearing. _ could feel the very Earth morphing under their feet like some monster was crawling through the depths of their garden. Without saying a single word, they dashed into their home, leaving the "beast" to do whatever bidding it was doing.

They slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs to their room. They locked the door and crashed onto their bed where they could at least find some source of comfort, not even caring it the dirt rubs off of them and onto their sheets. They clutched their heart, feeling it popping in and out of their very palms. They couldn't even mutter any words, just sat there like a deer in headlights.

'What the hell is going on? What is happening?,' they thought repeatedly in their head. After a minute of questioning their existence, _ pulled back the blinds to their room and looked down at their garden. The dirt wasn't moving, yet the flowers remained missing. That doesn't mean that they thought it was near approachable.

They couldn't steer their eyes off of the sight until their phone rang. They jumped at first but realized it was just their alarm. They rolled their eyes at their own silliness, pulled out the phone, and disabled the alarm. That was the queue to get ready for work. They sighed, knowing that they couldn't skip a day of work. They couldn't use their garden mishap as their excuse. What boss would believe that the reason you couldn't go to work was that of a "garden monster". It could perhaps be an illusion, and so _ sucked it up and got ready for work.

"I-I'm just going through the back door," _ said pitifully.

* * *

_ spent hours upon hours of filling out super specific coffee. They were dashing from every corner of the store to get the ingredients they needed for just one order. Yet, that was usual for them. They had to work hard to get that "paper" she needed for her house and other essentials.

Eventually, the torture was over and the evening was settling in. Although, they still had to walk home, which took about ten minutes, but still tiring, especially from sore legs. They slumped as they walked, making them look like some coffee shop employee zombie. "I wish I had a car." They groaned.

Thankfully, they reached home and they immediately plopped onto the bed. They smelled like cocoa beans but the dirt from early gave it an earthy ting to it. 'Just like my garden,' they thought as they closed their eyes and smiled. Then their eyes shot open. "That's right, the garden!"

_ peered out their window once more. Like earlier, the ground wasn't morphing and the missing flowers were still missing, but that wasn't what they were staring at. Tiny creatures smaller than _'s arms were scurrying around the garden. Some playing chase, others sat on the ground and ate the dirt, or sang in shrill voices.

"Lord, just kill me. Kill me now. I just want this to be a normal day!" _ began banging their head with their fists. Something has to be done!

They went to their closet and got out a broom. "Yes, this will do nicely." A wild grin appeared on their face. "They will think twice about destroying my beloved garden! B-besides, this all a dream! No harm in doing so! Haha!"

_ barged out the door, the door slamming against the wall. The slam caused the plant creatures to stop all activities to focus their attention on them. "Come 'ere pretties! Want the taste of my broom?"

They all shrieked and scrambled along the garden. It was dark out and their nimble bodies were identical to the flowers, but _ swung the broom anyway, not even knowing if they hit their target.

"I'll get every single one of you!" They screamed, causing a few neighbors to look out their windows to see what the commotion was all about.

After each swing, petals, dirt, and all sorts of greenery were tossed into the air as _ pursued the creatures. They completely lost their mind at this point.

"No! Please, stop!" _ heard a masculine voice pleading them to stop. They turned around to see a little man in a space suit.

"Olimar?" _ said with disbelief and lowered their broom. That explained it all! The oddly colored plants were his minions, the Pikmin.

Olimar stopped right infront of them and was panting like a madman. "S-sorry for the mishap!" When they spotted their leader, the Pikmin ran towards him and formed a line behind him.

"N-no, I should be sorry. I almost hurt them. They were in my garden and I just freaked out when I saw them."

"It's fine, this usually happens."

"It does?!"

Olimar rubbed the back of his helmet and chuckled dryly. "Er, yeah. You see, I plant them in the garden of the smash mansion as seedlings. Although, they left as soon as they grew arms and legs."

"And so they go into other people's gardens?"

"Precisely! I don't know why this is, but I have a theory is that they prefer certain conditions that other gardens have that our garden lacks." Olimar smiled. "As I approached, I saw them enjoying your lovely garden."

_ took a glance at their garden and only saw flowers that were torn to shreds and pieces of dirt lying on top of them, crumbling them under their weight. Even the ones that weren't assaulted by the broom started to wilt from the Pikmin's activities that caused much stress for them.

He saw the pain in their face from the horror you just witnessed and winced. "Well, ugh, once lovely. I'm sure we can fix it."

_ sighed, knowing that will be the only solution to make this garden great again. "Yeah, I suppose."

"H-How about I help you? You can teach me how to garden and I'll incorporate those teachings into the mansion's garden."

Hell, what else do they have to lose? Mind as well since extra hands will increase the process. Besides, learning more about the lovable smasher would be fun. "Why not?" They shrugged. "Meet me in the morning."

"Excellent! I shall bring the Pikmin as well. Don't fret, I'll keep them in check." Olimar waved goodbye and went off with the Pikmin as he whistled. _ watched as the Pikmin ran in circles around him as they sang along with his whistling.

_ couldn't lie, they were really adorable and so was Olimar. They chuckled and looked at the destruction of the garden once more, knowing the amount of work that was about to come. "Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day." Yet, that only made them chuckle even harder and they went inside for a long night's rest.


	10. You Can't Deflect This (Fox X Link)

Requested by **Corinne Nohrule**

I'm not really comfortable with writing furries and humans dating. "But Sylvy, you're a furry!" Well, I do like the concepts and designs of anthropomorphic animals (aka furries), I do not like these characters having romantic relations with humans. But I'll make this an exception for now.

* * *

Fox and Link were at it again. They were battling on Final Destination. No items. Three stocks. And only eight minutes to finish their fight. Audiences were watching them fued on a giant flat screen in the arena.

The hyrulian warrior shot multiple arrows in Fox's direction. Fox just flashed his shine, deflecting his projectiles at twice the speed. Link had to jump to dodge them in time, but only clipped him on the feet, giving him a measly seven percent to his already high ninety-four percent. He landed on the ground, huffing as sweat glided down his forehead.

"Really? You're just gonna spam arrows?" Fox scoffed and smirked at Link. He knew he had the upper hand. He had two stocks and was only at thirty-eight percent while Link was on his last stock and now had one-hundred and one percent damage.

Just one forward or up smash would finish him off.

Link gritted his teeth at the fox and then summoned a light bomb. Without warning, he dashed to the fox and swiped at him with his sword with a forward air attack. Before he could react, Fox was launched off the side of the stage. Link knew he was in a vulnerable state, and so he quickly threw his bomb.

Yet, another smirk appeared on Fox's face. He quickly flashed his shine and it deflected the bomb. Link could only gasp in response. The explosion of the bomb sent him off the screen

"Game!" The announcer stated and the crowd roared at the results.

* * *

Just like that. Defeated with such ease. Link thought he would snag a victory for once, but not that time. He was always been underneath Fox's shoes for a long while, ever since they both day viewed on Smash 64. Fox was in A tier, one of the top tiers, while Link was in the bottom, at C tier. Fox was faster, had a better projectile, and better move pool. Better everything Link supposed.

And that shine. Fox's neutral b always got to him. Link's projectiles were his main strategy, but now it was reduced to nothing with dealing with Fox. Sure, he was able to sneak in a few projectiles now and then, but now Melee made it impossible. Fox was able to shine at every second. Hell, he could only use that move and still win against any matchup. It was that good.

Link didn't know exactly how to go about this. In Melee, he was even further away from Fox in ranking. Fox was in SS tier while he was in D tier, even wore than before.

Although, despite all of this, they were the best of friends. Even after the nastiest fights, they possessed great sportsmanship and respect for each other. They cheered each other on during the worst of times and grew affectionate during the lightest of times.

During training, Link's heart skipped a beat everytime he thought of those lovely moments. He didn't know what emotions he was feeling, but they were intense. He thought he could just put them to the side, but every tine he saw Fox's face, they would come back.

Perhaps will be able to do something about these feelings. Perhaps he will one day beat fox. Time can only tell.

* * *

It's been years since Melee and now the creators have made new plans with a whole new game: Brawl.

Different game mechanics and styles were put into place and abundance of new material were to be explored!

To showcase these new changes, Master Hand and the other creators put together a fight on the newly designed Final Destination. Link vs Fox yet again. This time, instead of two stocks, they only had one, only making things more stressful.

The two were summoned into the arena and made their grand entrances. They stood at opposite sides, staring each other deep into the eyes as the announcer counted down. Neither of them knew of these different mechanics that had been in store for them, but nothing will stop them from having a good battle.

"Three, two, one, go!" With that, the two went at it.

Link immediately pulled out his bomb while Fox pulled out his blaster. The red laser beams added tiny chunks of damage. The stinging from the beams didn't bother the warrior, although he gritted his teeth at how carelessly he reacted.

He threw his bomb at Fox, causing him to use his forward special to dodge it. Link smiled, knowing that his plan was going underway. He charged with a dash attack, giving off proper damage to Fox. The starfox commander only flew a short distance, allowing Link to snag him with his hook.

He began pummeling him with the handle of his sword, but Fox struggled enough to be set free and dashed away.

Link's smile grew wider. It seemed as though Fox had decreased in speed. He was still fast, but not as fast as he was in Melee.

Link got another bomb and threw it at Fox. He just simply used his shine, but the warrior noticed that his shine was a lot slower than usual. The bomb didn't reach him and just exploded on the ground.

What has changed?, Link thought. Perhaps he had the upper hand now. Who knew. His bombs were different. Maybe his arrows and boomerang?

Link charged up an arrow. Fox took this as an opportunity to shoot more lasers. Link let it go. Before fox could even summon his shine, he got square in the chest with the arrow. Link could see the frustration in his face as he had trouble managing his newly adjusted ability.

Fox was above fifty percent at this point. A charged forward air by the ledge would definitely seal the deal.

Link knew it would be a cheeky thing to do, but he summoned more and more bombs and arrows and sent them flying at Fox. Fox got hit by a few, but managed to dodge them by humping. Having enough of his antiques, Fox charged at him a forward b and then hit Link with a powerful combo.

Link grunted in pain as he quickly went from zero percent to a wapping seventy-four percent. He was sent flying, but slowly descended back down onto the ground.

After the beating, Fox let Link recover from it and sat on the ledge. He smirked, sat on the ledge, and released a heavy fire of red lased beams. He could play the spam game as well.

Link stood up and slowly walked up to him, his shield soaking up all the damage. The warrior chuckled as Fox's smirk dropped from his face.

He could see that the fox didn't know what to do. He didn't want to charge into the warrior and get punished with a slash of his sword or his hook. Link could also use his boomerang to blow him away, which the warrior just discovered. He backed away, thinking of an option of approach.

Yet, Fox let a blood curdling scream as he tripped over the ledge. Link gasped as he heard the horrific sound. Never had he wanted it to end the match like this. Link realized how unfair he was during the match, exploiting his nerfed shine and spamming him with needless amounts of bombs and arrows.

Suddenly, he saw Fox's hands and head pop from the side of the ledge. He must of grabbed it in time, he thought. He could see that he was struggling to get up.

Link launched his boomerang. Fox winced as he expected it to hit him, but the winds surrounding the boomerang pushed Fox onto the stage.

He was flabbergasted by the sudden rescue. "What? Why did you save me?"

Link rubbed the side of his arm. "It was a way of saying that I am sorry."

"Huh, sorry for what?"

"I treated you poorly during this match. I didn't give you time to adjust to your new self."

Fox grinned softly. "Oh buddy, you're turning soft on me again. Y'know, everythings fair game when it comes to matches."

"I-I know, I know." Link could already feel the emotions coming. But instead of feeling just feeling them, he was trying to express them. But express what? "I just felt like I've done something wrong and...I want to repay you for it."

"Repay me? Link, you don't have to..." Fox trailed off when Link walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

He just stood there. Motionless. Until he suddenly burst into laughter. "I knew it! Now I know why you were being a softy!"

Link was finally able to express his feelings for Fox, but only to be felt hurt in return. "You don't like me?"

"Ehehe, yeah, I do." His reassurance sounded fake, which only made Link's eyes grow sadder.

Fox sighed and wiped the smile off of his face. "Look Link, I didn't know you would have feelings for me. I thought it would be stupid for you to think of as more of a friend and I thought about the same for me. And so I pushed back my feelings and just laughed as them as they were as joke. Knowing that you truly wouldn't have, but I was wrong." He chuckled and he grinned once more. "So wrong."

"Perhaps we should try? My love is real and I at least want to show it and share it with you."

"I'll give it shot." Fox smirked and made a handgun motion at Link's heart.

"Watch out, you can't deflect this!" Link joked and shot it back.

They both started laughing and and smiled at one another. But suddenly Master Hand came onto the battlefield to ruin their moment.

"You two were supposed to finish eachother off!" He barked. "Now the trailer for the game is going to be ruined!"

"Wait, trailer?" They both said in unison.

"Yes! The trailer! Y'know what, forget it. We'll get other smashers to participate in the trailer. You two go off, you can kiss and make goo-goo eyes somewhere else." Master Hand flew away.

Fox and Link couldn't help but snicker at Master Hand.

"Man, he's too much," Fox said. "How about we make our way to the mansion? Get a couple of drinks in the 'man cave'?"

Link shrugged. "Why not?"

With that, the newly found couple spend the rest of their day drinking with eachother and making a few jokes now and then.


	11. Knight In Shining Armor (PeachXM Reader)

Requested by **daleketchup** on Wattpad

* * *

The market on the Smashville beach was bustling as soon as the sun rose. Many sailors were coming into the ports and marketers came in and started unpacking the boxes fool of goods of their boats. While other marketers were preparing their stands, prepping for sales.

Although, they turned their heads when they ground rumbled underneath them. They face the King of the Koopas, King Bowser. They hid behind their stands and watched as the powerful beast strode by, his feet colliding with the ground and making it quake with every step.

He walked on and didn't even pay attention to them. All he did was head into an alleyway and theywere unable to see him from then on.

What the marketplace didn't know was that there was a much deeper facility in the cracks and crevasses of the village. As he made his way down the alleyway, it got progressively darker as the roofs of the buildings covered the sky above. At least his eyes reflected the remaining light, making his eyes glow orange and allowing him to see.

He looked behind him, making sure no curious civilian was following him. He then went forward until he his face hit an invisible wall. He rolled his eyes and said, "Kammy Koopa is the best Koopa in the world." The wall suddenly began to ripple like water and disappeared. "Such a ridiculouspassword."

"Oh? You don't think I'm the best Koopa in the world? Remember all the work I've done for you?" A scraggly voice was could be heard behind the wall.

"Can it, Kammy." He went through the wall, it rippled as his form made contact. It went solid as soon as he fully entered.

Entered where? Why Kammy's stand of course. It was against the end of the alleyway. A few candles on the wooden stand to light up the dark, hidden corner. She had voodoo dolls, magic potions, foreign herbs, and much more in baskets. And behind that very stand was the Koopaherself, sitting happily on her wooden stool.

She still wore her purple robe and her white hair was pearly white. "I love you too, my lord." She chuckled mischievously. "You need of my assistance again?"

He nodded. "Have you finally finished the potion?"

She rolled her eyes at the notion. "No, I haven't. I have other things to do, y'know."

"Like what?! Your duties to serve me should be your main priority!" His voice boomed and echoed in the tiny squaredspace. How could she waste her time diddling daddling with other tasks? What is more important than he was? He swore this Koopa woman had lost much of her respect for him after so many loses.

"Well, I have customers, Bowser. I need the money to support myself since Master Hand kicked me out of Smashville. It was dreadfully cheery anyways." She grimaced at the thought of it. "But I'll finish it now..." She pulled out a stone pot from underneath the stand.

"Thank God. Hurry up, or Peach's party will come soon." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, okay! Just to let you know, your impatient will come with a price." She hissed and then grabbed a hand full of herbs and lazily tossed them into the pot. She used her wand to stir it and crush them.

Then she opened a bottle and poured the unknown contents inside of the pot. A red glow emitted from the pot and smoke leaked to the ground and covered their feet. With a few words she mumbled, the pot began to bubble and boil until a mushroom cloud formed over it, then it laid still.

"Drink the whole pot. All of it." She commanded.

"Ew? What?! I wouldn't dare to drink from tha-"

"Do you want to capture the Princess for good this time, or not?" She said.

"The things I do for love..." He sighed of defeat and slowly went over to the pot.

* * *

Princess Peach and _ were sitting next to each other in the ballroom in her castle. Many citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom and Smashville crowded every corner of the room. Of course, many came to celebrate her birthday.

She was turning thirty-three, but that didn't really excite her. She pouted as she played with her salad with the ends of her fork. "I feel so old..."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, my lady. You look a few years younger." The knight reassured her. He took off his helmet, revealing his face and hair. He smiled so brightly that the Princess blushed. It was always nice to see his cheerful face after it being hidden so long underneath that mask.

"I know, I know." She chuckled but then it faded. "I just...worry about the future of the kingdom. What will happen when I grow old and die and no one else can rule the kingdom."

He reached over to her hand and clenched it with his gloved ones. "I will rule for you."

", but it's such a hardresponsibility. Are you willing to bear it?"

"Of course, anything for you Princess Peach." He lifted her hand and kissed her hand.

She giggled and pulled her hand away in shyness. "You're just dying to be king, huh?"

He smirked. "Maybe. Anything that'll get you to satisfy your needs, my dear."

But then all of the sudden, the windows started to vibrate and a roar was heard. It echoed in the ballroom.

"What was that?" She stood up and looked around, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon!" _ saw a figure behind the glass. Although, it was stained, colored glass, meaning the figure was disfigured and unidentified. Yet, he could confirm that it was charging right for them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

That's right! A two-parter! I have much more plans with this idea. Also, I think the fanfic would be over 3,000 words and I don't want to submit something that long to murder my readers patient! XD


	12. The Cozy Fire (Cloud X Rosalina)

Requested by **Super Saiyan Crash**

 **Important Author's Note**

This isn't about the story, but about the book as a whole. I'm starting to incorporate a list into the requests. I need this to keep track of my requests since I'm starting to get more and more. You can see the list and rule #8 about it in the first chapter. Please, I insist you see it. With that, I hope you guys enjoy this small slice of life fanfic.

* * *

Deep down within the mansion in the "man cave", not that much activity was present. There was little light and all the bottles in the fridge and in the bar were untouched. All the male smashers have gone outside except for one: Cloud.

He was in a small blanket as he huddled up against the fire with a tissue paper on his side. He sat on the floor, staring deep into dancing flames, he thought of how he cursed this cold. He had been sneezing and coughing ever since Autumn rolled in. 'Seasonal allergies are such a bitch,' he thought.

Everyone one else was having a great time of outside. Wii Fit usually raked up all the leaves and piled them into such great heights that Ness and Lucas used their powers to make them into leave castles where they played in. Duck Hunt chased the leaves that fall from the trees, on the other hand, Robin painted the still life of the hibernating trees while Shulk watched and complimented right by her side.

Of course, there were others that didn't like the cold or got caught a cold themselves and stayed inside. But instead of hanging out with them, Cloud wanted to be his emo self by staying alone in dark places.

The door to the "man cave" creaked open. The light from up top gleamed onto his back and the area around him. He grimaced before even knowing who it was. Whoever it was, they better not say a single word to him.

What was interesting was that he didn't hear footsteps, like they were gliding down the stairs. He heard the magic being used to such an action, but he didn't really care. As long as they float back upstairs, he'll be grateful for it.

"Cloud? Honey? Can I join you? The others are causing a ruckus." The voice muttered.

He knew who that was just by how shy and feminine it was. His angsty bitterness was replaced with a sense of happiness. A small smile crept along his face. It looked forced, but at least it was something to show that he appreciated Rosalina's presence. He was dating her after all, and she was the only face to be happy to see right now.

"Of course." He patted a seat right next to her and opened up the covers. Rosalina sat down along the ground and scooted right next to him and then he placed the covers over her.

Her body was so closed to his that he could feel the heat rising in his turtleneck. They never really been this close since they just started their relationship, but it was a start. He scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"So, what is this ruckus is all about?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I kept watch of everyone inside of the mansion. Pacman was trying to eat all of the circle shaped crackers again, and so Luma is chasing him around right now to distract him. Ike was trying to pick a fight with Roy to see who was better the better fire swordfighter, and so I had to intervene..." She soon drifted off and plopped her head onto his shoulder.

"Hm?" He turned to see her asleep on him. She was already starting to snore a little. He chuckled and comb his fingers through her hair. "Must of been a long day, huh? Good night, Rosy." He kissed her on the forehead and rested his head on top of hers as they set warm by the fire.


	13. The Sword (Link X F Reader)

Requested by **_Isa_Chan** on Wattpad

* * *

Link didn't know where it had gone. His precious Master Sword was nowhere to be found. He swore the last time he saw it was in his arms as he held it close to his arms like he was a little girl with her teddy bear.

The next morning, it was just out of his hands like, "floolf", just disappeared out of his hands. He thought it slipped out of his hands while he slept, but he had searched his whole room, yet there was no sign of it anywhere.

"Where could it be?" He muttered as he checked his closet again. All of his belongings were scattered along the ground. His masks, clothing, arrows, his pink hearted underwear, you name it. Everything. He was quite determined to find it, but it seems his room wasn't the destination.

He put on a pair of shorts and entered the hallway. As soon as he heard something he heard noises in the living room. 'Someone must be here! They could be the one who stole my sword!' He thought as he went back to his room and got his trusty bow and arrow.

He ran back into the hallway with his and slowly crept up towards the living. He had his bow lock loaded, his hand ready to leave the bowstring to let the arrow flying at whoever the intruder was. But then he spotted _ trying to fix up their collapsed dresser.

She had his sword in his hand. Using it as a screwdriver to screw in a giant nail as she hummed a warm and loving tune. A screwdriver. A fucking screwdriver.

"What?!" He lowered his bow and arrow. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought I needed this to screw in this nail."

"W-why on Ea-, no, no, no, that's the Master Sword. Not some silly tool!" He was growing a bit red. He was trying to be intimidating or serious, but he doubted he isn't making any progress in just being in shorts and pouting at her.

He swore, having her as his roommate was his downfall. He didn't have that many choices to decline such an offer as his roommate since Master Hand didn't have any more rooms in store when she was added into the smash gang. The mansion has expanded, but she still had a room available since those rooms were reserved for new smashers. And so they were stuck together.

The hyrulian thought it would be nice to have a female roommate, even hot even. What guy wouldn't want a female roommate? But the more and more he got to learn about her, the more he regretted it. Every night he could just hear her gag to her toothbrush in the bathroom and he would just be there sitting in bread contemplating about life.

She wasn't all too bright, but a few redeeming qualities were that she was always nice and tried to be helpful at times. She was also hardworking, doing most of the chores along the house.

Although, they didn't have that many interactions since they had different shifts of battling on the battlefield.

"Well, we have no tools. And your sword was the closest to it."

"What about a knife that's better suited. Ugh, hello?"

"All the knives are in the dishwasher. And it's running, sooo..." She said while rubbing the back of his head. She looked away in embarrassment.

With a quick swipe of his hand, he took the sword from her. "Can you not tell how precious this sword is? If it falls into the wrong hands, it'll be over!" He starting swiping the air for fake enemies. "I need it to fend off enemies that will come my way. Hah!" He made one wide thrust.

He heard _ gasp. He stopped and turned around. He had cut her right on the stomach. Her shirt was torn as well, showing off the already bleeding wound.

He dropped the sword and ran over to her. The poor thing, she was crying in pain.

"_, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Fuck," He said in frustration. He was so upset about that sword that he had accidentally hurt her. What is wrong with him? "I'll go get the Doctor Mario. Just sit sight!"

She did as she was told, but she was unable to respond since she was incapable to speak while crying and hiccuping. She cupped her stomach and waited for help to come.

* * *

Doctor Mario finally arrived after Link's call for help. He had laid _ on the couch, and the doctor easily had stitched up her wound and wrapped a bandage along her waist. Link was right by her side, holding her hand to comfort her while saying "I'm sorry" countless times. After the wound had been dealt with, Doctor Mario advised that they both take a break from smashing to take care of the wound and left wishing them the best regards.

Link had laid her on her bed as softly and as carefully as he could do so. "_, I know I said this countless times, but I'm sorry what had happened."

"I-It's fine, Link." She said nervously.

Every time he grimaced at "it's fine". The warrior hated such a phrase. When people mutter it during the toughest times when things aren't fine, like some delusion that things will turn alright by just muttering them.

He knew it was just her giving him forgiveness, but it still didn't sit well with him. He still regretted what he had done. No mere words can solve that. "No _, I hurt you badly. As a warrior, it a shameful act for me to harm an innocent civilian, especially someone close. I want to repay you...Just somehow."

She smiled sympathetically at his gesture. "I know, Link. I know that you feel bad for it, but you don't have to go all out for it." She thought for a second. "Yet, if you really want to repay me, how about a nice dinner date. Is that fine with you?"

His cheeks reddened at the idea, but he pushed his shyness to the side. "Of course. Besides, it's been a while since I've been served a decent, hardy meal. Perhaps we can catch up on things. Things I haven't gotten to learn about you."

After the months they've been together, they have known each other, but not thoroughly. This could open much more room to their relationship. Maybe _ will learn more about Link than she expected. "That sounds really fun!"

But then another thought swarm into her head all of the sudden. It was about the sword. "I-I'm also sorry about your sword. I promise to never touch it again."

He scoffed. "I don't really care for that anymore. As long as you don't harm yourself or lend it to anyone else, then I allow you to use it. Hell, why not use as a fork on our date."

"Oh, Link! I never knew such a silent type like you would make jokes!" She playfully jabbed him in the shoulder with her fist, but it didn't phase him and only made him laugh in return.

Then they both burst into a fit of laughter as that day their relationship blossomed from friendship into perhaps something more.


	14. Knight In Shining ArmorP2(PeachXMreader)

Requested by **daleketchup** on Wattpad

* * *

Before he could even react, a creature bolted through the glass, shattering it and shards of went flying. He picked up his shield and placed it in front of himself and the princess. The smashvillagers and her royal subjects ducked behind cover.

Peach could hear the horrid screams of the innocent citizens as they ran to save themselves from the dragon's destruction of the ballroom. She couldn't see it all since she was behind his shield, but that was probably a good thing. Who knows what horrors she would see if she were to gaze behind.

Flames then spewed out of its mouth, scorching anything in its patch. Embers started rising from burning objects as they were burning to a crisp. Luckily, no one was caught in the fire and they ran out of the ballroom and into to the safe narrow hallways where the beast couldn't even squeeze through if it wanted to.

The knight wanted to follow the others to lead the Princess into safety, but the beast blocked the exit. It was just _, Peach, and the dragon remaining inside of the burning room.

The beast then turned its head and snarled at the knight. It charged right for him, its nails scraping against the tiled floors as it eagerly sprinted towards the knight.

It then launched a fireball. The knight quickly raised his shield up to block the attack, the flames sliding off of the metal, although he could feel the heat. He let go of the shield and let it crumble to the ground when the heat burned his hand. "Shit..." He said as he shook his know steamy hand.

The Princess coward in her dress behind him. She didn't know what to do against such a tough opponent. It was so strong, stronger than any of the bosses she saw in Space Emissary in Brawl. There was nothing she could possibly do.

She then saw the dragon charging up another fireball in its jaws. There was no way _ could get through another attack like that without a shield. Even his armor would fail to protect him it.

Without even realizing, she stepped infront of her knight.

_ saw this and said, "What are you doing?!"

"Saving you in return!" She then pulled out her umbrella from underneath her dress and opened it. As soon as the fireball was shot, she used the umbrella to deflect it back. It hit the dragon right on its face.

The beast howled and was blinded by the attack. It tried to wipe away the pain by rubbing its eyes, but it to avail, the pain stayed.

"That could have been useful earlier, y'know." The knight smirked at the Princes.

"I-I didn't think of it at first!" She yelled. "Just finish the dragon off for peat sakes!"

"Don't worry, princess, I will," _ said as he wielded his word. He spotted a rectangular ruby that sparkled every time the dragon summoned fire from its jaws. While the dragon was still distracted by its injury, he then lunged forward and threw the sword at the ruby.

The blade pierced through the ruby and then into the dragon. The beast let out a final cry before its whole form started glowing pure white. As the light grew brighter and brighter, they both shielded it with their arms.

When the light disappeared, however, they saw Bowser laying on the ground. He had stumbled onto his, stubby feet and rubbed his head. "Ugh, that transformation made me woozy."

"Bowser!" Peach called out. "It was you all along?"

"Should of known..." _ scoffed.

"I could have gotten her without that petty knight of yours!" Bowser roared. "I can still beat you anyways!" He charged for them.

Both of them were unarmed, and so they couldn't fight back. Luckily, a purple aura sudden wrapped around King Koopa and raised him high in the air. "W-What is this sorcery?"

"Oh, just mine." Kammy Koopa came flying in through the broken windows.

"Kammy?!" They all said in unison.

"Yes, yes, I know. Odd right?" She said.

"But why are you against me?! I am your king!" Bowser shouted, sparks flaring from his nostrils.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me. Remember I said there would be dire consequences for not letting me properly finish the potion, right? If I could finish it, a magical shield would have protected the red crystal. That's why the night was able to break it with ease."

"Wait, you were watching this whole time?" Princess Peach asked.

"Indeed! I had to watch the foolishness myself." Kammy Koopa snickered and covered her mouth to muffle the laughs.

"And you're laughing?! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-"

With one wave of her wand, she sent Bowser out into the window and out into the sky. Farther and father he went until he became a mere speck in the sky. "Don't worry, he'll be back. But I will toy with him once more!" She then chuckled and fell over her broomstick.

"We got rid of him for good, but that's the least of our problems?" The knight turned to the ballroom. The floor was covered in glass and scratches to start with. Objects in the room were either torn or on fire. There were a few holes in the wall as well.

"Ah, don't worry, I can fix that too." Kammy flew around the ballroom and waved her wand. She sprinkled mystical two-dimensional shapes onto everything that was broken.

Soon, the whole ballroom shifted on its own. _ and Peach watched in awe as tables propped themselves back up and cleaned themselves of any cuts and burns, walls suddenly were filled, the glass pieced itself back together into the window. The ballroom came back to its former self like nothing ever happened.

Peach's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Wow! Thanks so much, Kammy!"

"Yeah, really, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, dearies. It's always painful to my eyes to see a ballroom a mess like that!" Kammy then turned to the window. "Now you may excuse me, I have black market work to do! Ahaha!" She busted through the window.

She then realized what she did and came back to fix the window. "Sorry about that! I'm used to breaking through windows. Just a villain thing." This time, she warped past the window and went on her merry way, leaving the two alone, allowing them to sort things out with the citizens.

* * *

Even when the ballroom was fully clean and ready to resume the party, too many citizens were either too scared or wounded to enter the ballroom after that encounter.

And so they called it off and everyone went home, except for _ and Princess Peach, however. The princess wanted to discuss something urgently with the knight. Princess stood along the edges of a white, marbled balcony from her room. The princess looked down at large canopies of trees along with Smashville down below.

_ came in through her room door. "I'm back after helping the citizens get home. I came for you right after a Toad messaged that you want to talk to me?" He came to the balcony.

She turned around, a gentle smile on her glossy lips. "_, when we had that battle with Bowser's dragon form, I had realized a lot about our relationship?"

"And what was that?" He came to her side and leaned against the balcony.

"When I protected you with that Umbrella, not only did I see that I needed your protection and help, but you also need my protection and help. To work as a team."

"Yes, why of course. You're not as defenseless as anyone would assume you'd be, and so you can always lend me a hand," he said.

"Well, we work so well together. I think we can more than just a team. More than just a royal servant and a princess duo."

"What do you mean, Peach? Are you suggesting that we...?"

She pulled out a small jewelry box from underneath her dress. She opened it and revealed a ring in resting on a red velvet cushion. "That we marry."

_ just stood there, absolutely speechless. Finally, after a few seconds of processing what just happened, he spoke. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes, as a heart attack! Why wouldn't I be? You're the silliest knight I've ever seen!" She giggled in a bubbly fashion. "Most would just take me in a heartbeat." Then her happy-go-lucky vibe suddenly vanished. "Is it because you don't like me that way? I thought you wanted to be king?"

"No, no! I'm just...shocked. Going to homerun without getting to second base."

"I-I know, I know, but this is what I've grown accustomed to. How mom and dad taught me." Peach giggled shyly and rubbed her arm.

"How about we take things more slowly? We'll learn to get to know each other more on a personal level."

"Well...I haven't done that before. I'm eager to try it! I-It's called dating, right?"

"Obviously. Now, who's the one being silly?" He raised a brow and smirked.

"Oh! Shut up, you!" She kicked him playfully in the shin with her high heels, but he had armor on, and so no harm in doing so. "I swear, I will have to make you kiss me for that!"

Right when she said that, he cupped her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Already done."

She was really stiff and she could feel the heat rising on her face. She could tell already she was as pink as her dress. "I-I didn't really mean it."

"Should have never said it." He chuckled.

"Oh, get back to your duties!"

"As you wish, Princess." He exited the canopy and went inside the room. "I hope you and I can have much more fun experiences while we date," he said before heading out into the hallway and standing infront of her room door to guard it.

"Yeah, I hope so too." She smiled and wave at him before putting the ring away. 'Damnit, that means I have to buy another ring to propose to him again! Or perhaps he will do it himself?,' the princess thought before heading off to bed.

 **~ The End ~**


	15. Here, Fetch! (Isabelle X Duckhunt)

Requested by _Saloris32_

* * *

Isabelle was only accompanied by the vast wilderness that surrounded her. The rustling of the trees and the birds chirping their unique, and individual calls created music for her ears. She tried to hum alongside said music as she kicked her legs in a jolly manner as she sat along the wooden dock. Her reflection in the water rippled when the end of her fishing rod bobbed in the water before suddenly sinking.

All of this was a piece of peace. All to herself. Calm and at ease. She smiled at the thought of no work for her day. No stress. No running back and forth and-

Wait.

The end of the rod sank into the water.

"I caught something!" Suddenly, her whole body shot with adrenaline and she jumped to her feet. She reeled in furiously, her hands making work of the string as it grew shorter and shorter and closer and closer.

Whatever fish was at the end of the line it pulled a good fight. Sometimes she even had to let go of the reel or she felt like it was going to break, telling by how the fishing rod was bending so steeply. But she wasn't going to let it win, she a had a bit of toughness too.

And so she leaned back and used her weight to help pull on the rod. After a hard work of reeling, pulling, and adjusting, the fish seemed to get tired and she managed to reel it in.

When Isabelle rose the end of the string to the surface, it was just a tennis ball...but at the end of the tennis ball was a dog latching onto it with just its mouth, it's fur drenched at every inch. Its big round eyes latched onto hers and its tail began to wag. The water dripping from its tail splashed onto her and she giggled. "Hehe, Mr. Duckhunt!"

The secretary gently placed him on the ground. Once he finally let go of the tennis ball, she unhooked the tennis ball from her fishing pole. "Now how did you get here?"

"I would be the one to explain all of this." Snake appeared amongst the bushes as if it's normal for him to do so.

"M-Mr. Snake! You nearly frightened me to death!" She said and put her fishing rod away.

"I'm supposed to be stealthy. I always practice."

"Even little ol' me?" She pouted.

He snickered and shook his head as he hanged it. "Tsk. You aren't that defenseless now. Besides that..." He turned to a serious demeanor. "I was playing fetch with Duckhunt until I accidentally threw it to too hard over here and it ended up in the lake, but he must have swum underwater THAT long to search for it. Cartoon dogs. What wonders."

"Yes, yes, I know. Dogs will do anything for their balls, right, Duckhunt?" She smiled at him.

The dog barked before shaking himself free of water. Isabelle giggled once more before shielding herself with her stubby hands.

Snake let out a groan of disgust when he shielded himself with his jacket. "Ugh, I never really liked it when they do that." He flapped his jacket, but it wasn't getting dry no time soon. His eyes landed on Duckhunt, then Isabelle, then back to Duckhunt. "Hm..How about you two play fetch together?"

"Together? B-but I'm not that type of dog!" You could see Isabelle's cheek getting pink from all of that yellow fur.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun. You might find your instincts." Snake smirked as he picked up the ball and waved it in his hand.

"I have you know that-" She was then mesmerized by the swaying ball like it a hypnotizing clock along with Duckhunt.

Snake moved the ball to his right and their eyes and body swayed in motion along with it. "You want it?" He moved the ball to his left and he laughed as he saw Isabelle's tail wag. "Well here, fetch!" He threw it like a football player, the ball nearly vanishing into the sky as it escalated into the air.

Isabelle let out little high pitched barks as she ran towards the ball. At least she still had control over herself and ran only on two legs. Duckhunt had his tongue lolling out as he ran. Of course, using all leg power, he was faster than her.

The ball was thrown a great length amongst the trees. It was pretty much out of sight, and so the smell was their only guidance. Isabelle couldn't catch up since she eventually lost her breath. She bent over and help her hands against her knees as she panted. "I think I need to get out more." She said between pants.

She then turned her head upwards. She only saw the top of the tree's canopy and the fragments of blue from the sky between the branches. Little sunlight shined onto her.

Isabelle knew at this point she was incredibly deep inside of the forest. There was no way she could smell her way back to the mansion. She let out high pitch whimpers as she wrapped her arms around herself.

But then she felt something wet nudge her leg. "Eek!" She jumped a little but turned to see it was just Duckhunt. He had nudged her side with his snout. He had the ball in his mouth.

"I see you fount your prize." She smiled weakly. She really wanted that ball, but it was better that he had it since it did claim ownership of it.

Then a miracle happened. He placed the ball on the ground and used his nose to roll it over to her.

Her little beady black eyes sparkled. "For me?"

He shook his head up and down.

She picked up the ball and snuggled it onto her face like a lost teddy bear. "Aw, what a sweetheart!"

He let out a bark before saying, "You're welcome."

"W-wait! This whole time you could talk?!" So surprised, her hair spiked up and threw the ball out of her hands and forgot all about it.

"Indeed! I just wanted to see your reaction and my, a reaction I got!" He held his front paw to his face and snickered.

She pouted. "You've nearly got me a heart attack. Twice!"

"Haha, that's the best part!"

But then she smirked. "Oh yeah?" She kissed him on the nose.

He instantly froze. He then collapsed to the ground and played dead. He then shot back up as if lightning shocked him. "Ok, I change my mind! THAT was the best part!"

"Now you can remember that more than me freaking out." She winked.

"I knew it! I knew you two would make a fine couple." Snake suddenly came from underneath a tree branch. He had the ball in his pocket.

"Mr. Snake! You plotted this the whole time?!" Isabelle said.

"No. But I expected for you to get along, but you two were getting along alright." He smirked.

"Well, she was the most amazing young b-, er...female dog I've ever encountered." Duckhunt shrugged. "She was nice and friendly."

She was touched by his words and she placed a hand over her throbbing heart. "Aw, such a gentleman."

"Perhaps you two can get to know each other more, huh? How about another round of fetch?" Snake took the ball from his pocket and waved it high in the air.

They both barked in anticipation.

"But! This time I'm going to hide it. Wait thirty seconds and then may the hunt begin." He whistled before disappearing into the greenery.

"I'll find it again with ease." He smirked at Isabelle.

"Oh yeah? I may be nice and friendly, but I'm sure am competitive! Also, thirty-seconds already passed!" She quickly dashed into the greenery without warnings.

Duckhunt could hear her yell "victory here I come". He shook his head. "Oh that gal, I love how she plays games." He soon joined the hunt as well.

 **The End**


	16. I Got You (Shulk x Lucina)

Requested by **3 Question Marks**

* * *

The winter winds blew all over the smash mansion. It was night time, and so the cold was much harsher, forcing the smashers to stay in inside the warm confines of the mansion except for two night owls that loved this time of the year.

Lucina had her back against the icy wall she built, a snowball firmly placed in her hand. She squeezed it tight, hearing the snow crunch between her fingers. She peeped out for one second and then went back.

She felt a whiff of air as a snowball nearly hit her square in the face. That made her skin crawl, she almost lost. But then she smiled to herself. "Didn't expect for you to react so well."

"You can how faster I can react if you stop hiding behind that wall. You can't stay there forever!" Shulk said teasingly. The brit inched closer and closer with piles of snowballs in his left arm while with the other he tossed a snowball freely into the air like some baseball.

"Oh yeah? How about this!" The warrior appeared out in the open and threw the snowball at him. Unfortunately for her, she overshot it and it went right over his head. 'Crap!'

"Close one, but not close enough!" He then swung the snowball at Lucina and it hit her square into the face.

The ice collided onto her skin and it felt like tiny needles against her. She squealed before trying to rub it off of her face. She then started crying and held one hand against her face.

Shulk realized what he had done and he had dropped all of the snowballs in his hands. "Lucina! Hold on!" He ran over to her, his feet kicking up snow at how fast he was going. As soon as he reached her, he helped her up. "Are you alright? Do I need to get you some help?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Lucina removed her hands behind her face, revealing a smirk plastered along her thin lips. "But are you?" That's when she got out a snowball from her back and swung her arm forward to smash it against his face. "Got you!"

Although, Shulk intercepted by grabbing both of her arms and pinned her against the snow wall. The warrior reddened at how close they were, Shulk's face centimeters away from hers. "No, I got you," he said before kissing her.

Her eyes widen and her heart spiked in pacing, but then she soon relaxed and closed her eyes. She dropped the snowball in her hand to rummage her fingers through his blonde hair, it almost felt like untangled wool even. Her kissing grew hungrier and hungrier and that made Shulk brake away from the kiss.

"Love, I swear, you're just trying to eat my face sometimes. You gotta ease on that." He let out a light chuckle, knowing he was teasing her.

"Someday. Someday I'll get better at this whole 'kissing' thing," Lucina said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why someday when you can practice now?" He placed his lips against hers and held her waist to bring her closer.

This time, Lucina had no trouble following Shulk's pace and they both were able to enjoy their kiss to themselves underneath the snowy night sky.

 **The End**


	17. Why Ice Cream!(Dark Pit X F Reader)

Requested by **MarnyQuinn** on Wattpad

* * *

The winter storm was unforgiving once more. The winds were violent, whipping anything and anyone at sight. Not even the snow on the floor itself could stay put on the ground. There was so much snow in the air, not even a well-placed, fluffy hat on my head and my goggles can't help clear my vision.

Every time I took a step in the snow, my feet sank deep into it. The bottom of my pants was soaking wet and my coat couldn't shield out the cold as much as I thought it would. At least my arms wrapped around me could provide added warmth.

I turned behind me and saw through my goggles that Dark Link was in no better condition, hell, I think even worse. He had a thinner coat on and had a scarf around his lower face as his only way of shielding himself from the cold. The funny and not so funny thing was that he was still wearing his opened toed sandals he always wore.

I have no idea what he was doing, but he said that he could "tough out" any storm any day. The excruciating pain visible on his squinted eyes and arched eyebrows was telling me he definitely wasn't toughing it out.

I wanted to laugh, but that would be too cruel for my taste. Hopefully, things will get better. Well, to be honest, I doubt my wish will ever come true. I might actually think of just turning around and heading back to the mansion.

Our destination wasn't going to be closed anyway, or that's what I thought. I spotted a faint blue and pink logo. I wiped my goggles off with my gloves and could clearly see what it was. 'Bingo! We finally made it!' I thought.

With much inspiration, I darted off as fast as I could. My sheer determination helped me plow through the snow with ease.

I turned and saw Dark Pit running with me as well, although he had a confused expression on his face. He had no idea where we were going. All he knew was that I told him that we're going to someplace for an urgent errand.

I giggled as his reaction and just kept sprinting until I finally reached the building. The parking lot seemed empty except for the few cars that probably belonged to the employees that worked there. That means no one was going to be in our way! Just me and Dark Pit!

I opened the door and the bell jingled in the doorway. The jingle from the bell made the lady spring up from the counter into life.

"Wow! I didn't expect customers today. Anyways, welcome to Baskin and Robins, how may I help you?"

"One waffles cone with two scoops of Daiquiri Ice!" I reached for my pocket but then both I and the cashier jumped once we heard the door being slammed. We turned to the doorway to see the fuming Dark Pit making his way inside.

He took off the scarf from his face, finally able to speak. "What is this place, I thought you said we were going to someplace urgent and-" He stopped once he looked at the see-through glass counter. He saw the giant buckets of ice cream and that's when his skin turned bright red.

My heart sank to the bottom of my feet. I know this wasn't good. Especially when he was the exact color of a cherry. Yet, I knew something like this was coming.

"Wait...This is the same Baskin-Robins near the mansion?! We went all this way out into this storm just for stupid ice cream?!"

"I-I'm sorry! If I would have told you, you wouldn't want to go in the first place," I said.

He let out a groan. "Out of all the things you wanted was ice cream? During the winter time? When it's already this cold? Why Ice cream?!"

"It's never too cold for ice cream!" I smirked and shot him a cheerful wink at him.

He only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back. This is ridiculous." He faced the door, but before he could grasp the knob, I grabbed one his arms and held close to my chest.

"Oh, please, oh please, oh please!" I begged as I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"_, you're always such a crybaby, honestly. Always trying to get me to do something and if I don't, you nag abou-"

"I really want to share this moment with you. Our anniversary that is," I said quietly.

"Shit! It's our anniversary? I-I didn't-"

"Remember? Knew you wouldn't, but glad you have me around, huh?"

He sighed, perhaps mentally slapping himself. "I wish I bought I calendar."

"You should." I giggled.

"Look _, I'm really sorry that I forgot and even went a rant there. I just...I thought you were being selfish in bringing me here without telling me for your own benefit."

"Don't worry, my love. I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. I've been dating him for over a year now. I'm used to his temper, and so I've grown to become patient with him and understand him better. I'm just so happy that we made it this far into our relationship. I thought it wouldn't last this long, but it held strong. Strong indeed!

Ever since we shared our first date here, we kicked out. But later on, we hit bumps in the road. My "crybaby" persona sometimes didn't clash well with his temper. I thought this relationship wouldn't last this long, but we eventually complied with each other's differences and it held strong. Strong indeed!

"Babe, if you wanted to bring me here for our anniversary, why wouldn't you say so? I could have come along with ease, no doubt about it."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I booped him on the nose.

"Er, no, no it wouldn't." He rubbed the back of his neck and grew pink. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I hope he wasn't too embarrassed.

To change the mood, I punched him playfully in the arm. "Don't get all 'soft-served' on me!"

He cringed. "L-let's just get the fucking ice cream already before I die from your puns."

That only made me burst into laughter. I know deep down he loves them. And I know even deeper, he loves me.


	18. Palutena X M Reader X Lucina

**Important Author's Note**

I have updated the intro for the book. As you can see, I no longer accept requests on Fanfiction and only do them on Wattpad now. I will have fewer requests to deal with and able to manage them more easily.

Requested by **JohnnyTheEpic** on Wattpad

* * *

It was something so great about dating both women at the same time. I get to eat my cake and have it too. Of course, I knew the drawbacks to this. If they discover my secret, I didn't know what predicament I'd be in.

Well, sooner or later, they did put the pieces together, especially with everyone passing rumors back and forth. I thought my whole world would crumble, but I had thought wrong.

Yeah, they felt horrible about it. They didn't speak to me for weeks on end, but suddenly, they both called me to a meeting between all three of us. Apparently, they came up with an idea of dating all three of each other.

That's right. Me and Lucina, Lucina and Palutena, and Palutena and me, dating each other. At first, I thought it was a crazy idea. Nothing good will come from this, but I wanted to keep both of these girls in my life. If that was the only way, then so be it.

From then on, I made sure to keep the balance between each other. Giving them an equal amount of affection as I could. If I couldn't manage to do that, then they would give each other some love as well.

I took them out on mall trips as we all held each other's hands. I turned to look at both of them, and I saw the adorable smiles on their faces. Everything felt perfect. No, everything was perfect. We had all the happiness we could ever think of.

Until one mistake...

* * *

One day, I decided to take Palutena to her favorite restaurant. The diner had a generous amount of space and every booth was filled to the brim with people of all ages. The place had colorful and vibrant Italian knickknacks scattered along the walls, along with veins that dangled from the roof.

I always thought that the knickknacks there were too hilarious and kept my attention, but of course, that's why it was her favorite restaurant. Because the owners keep adding more of them and Palutena would point them out. She would make jokes and stories about them that would always make me chuckle.

I mean, she was the jokester of the relationship after all, and that's what made it all better. That's what glued all of us together.

"Y'know, I'm really enjoying this anniversary dinner, Palutena," I said. "Do you think we should go to a different restaurant next time? The mine doll in the corner creeps me out."

She giggled as she ate a piece of her cowzone. "Oh, don't be silly, _! I'll always come back to this place, and you know that. Deep down, I know you enjoy it."

I let out a nonchalant "meh" and sipped my water, but as I did so, I saw a familiar figure charging our way. I couldn't figure who it was since they were charging through a crowd of people. But once I saw that fuming red face, I already knew it was Lucina and nearly spilled my water out.

A waitress was following her close behind and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am, you can't be here, you haven't gotten a table-"

Lucina shoved his hand away. "Get your hands off of me!" She then trudged over to our table. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," I said.

Palutena nearly jumped once she saw her. "Lucy, you're so red..."

"Of course, I'm red! Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucina's shouting caused others to turn heads. I shrank into my chair. I wish I had the ability to teleport away. I didn't want to deal with drama, especially at this time when everything was perfect. But I have to restore order, and so took a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay, Lucina, just tell us what's going on. We want to understand."

She took out a calendar and showed it to us. She pointed to a date that marked "Palutena and _'s anniversary" written in marker. "This is what's going on!"

I saw Palutena grew immensely pale and sipped on her drink. She faced away from Lucina cautiously.

"And what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it. Damnit _, can you realize that this is our anniversary, not you and Palutena's!"

"O-oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I had no idea that I and Palutena's anniversary was written twice on the calendar."

"Gee, I wonder why." She glared at Palutena.

The goddess let out a small yelp before tapping her foot nervously along the ground.

"Wait, Palutena, you're the one in charge of the calendar, what happened? Did you accidentally wrote it twice?" I said.

She shook her head and hang her head in shame. "I have to be honest with you two. No, it was no accident. I intentionally wrote it twice on the calendar. I just...I just wanted your attention."

"Palutena..." I was lost for words. I didn't expect her to do this. No. For the most innocent one in the group, this was the tackiest thing she's ever done. Not even Lucina would pull such a trick. How could she do this to us?

"I know! I'm really sorry!" Palutena said.

"So this whole time? You just wanted him to yourself? You didn't even love me? I knew this was a mistake." She threw the calendar to the floor, causing the customers to jumped as she stormed away.

The whole restaurant murmured their suspicions and the managers and waitress were trying to process what had happened.

Hell, I'm trying to process what happened as well. I turned to Palutena and she was just in a fit of tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", she repeated over and over as she covered her mascara ridden face.

"Hey, hey, now. Don't beat yourself over this." I went over to hug her, but she sprang from her chair.

"No, this is all my fault! I'm sorry, _, but I have done both of you dirty. I don't think we can continue this three-way, not after what I've done."

"But we can still tr-"

"_, we did try. And it failed. I love you, but I just think it would be better for all of us to be friends," She said before grabbing her things and making a quick run for the exit.

I was just left there. All to my lonesome. Both women left me the same day. I thought everything was going great. I guess my whole world crumbled after all. It just took time to get to that point.

I left my money on the table and got out of there as soon as possible. I didn't care how much I put there. Well, then enough to pay for the tip and the money. I wanted to give back for the commotion I've caused, but I can never give back to Lucina and Palutena to restore the emotion scar between us.

Hopefully being just friends will just be what it takes. Hopefully.

 **Tragic The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

In this fanfic, it will feature angst. I don't usually write this type of fanfiction, but I do enjoy to see it sometimes. I'm practicing on this subject, and so apologize if you didn't really like this oneshot. But I would love to see some **feedback** either way.


End file.
